Finding the way back
by Shelly Webster
Summary: This how would I like to see things develop in the show Someone told me that there is already story under the name Escape. I apologize and I found another name that might work with the story
1. Chapter 1

Callie was in a group home. His mothers did nothing to help. He knew it was up to him to help her and save her from it all. They were meeting in secrecy, making planes how to make their escape possible. Callie was behaving in her home, so she earned privileges to go out, use the phone and they took advantage of every single one of them. Steff and Lena would bring Jude to see her. They would bring her letters from Jesus and Mariana. She was hurt by their behavior. When they came to see her alone, they got the silent treatment. Steff gave her a speech that this is all for her good and that soon she and Brandon would forget about their feelings and things would go back to normal. At one point Callie couldn't listen anymore.

''You say that you are honorable and stick to what you say and promise, but you lied to me. You told me I was not disposable and that is what you made me feel like again. So, I would ask you not to come back. Just bring Jude to the family days and take a walk during that time. I'm done with being hurt by people I trusted and loved…''

She got up and went to her room. She sent Brandon message about what happened and he tried to calm her. He told her he loves her and that soon they will be fine. She believed him. She only had trust in him now. All the others sold her. She got to bed and cried some more. Rita, the head of the house, came to talk to her and told her .

''You have so much hidden rage. You have to share more at group.''

''I don't like to share.''

''I know. No one does, but you have to.''

''I give you enough…. I share…''

''Yes, but just to earn privileges, not to tell your story. I might have to suspend your privileges….''

''No, you don't. I do all that is required. I might go to Bill and some other social workers and say that Emma attacked me at juvi and you didn't rapport that when I sheared at group. She has two weeks more here…. Do you want her back in the juvi?''

''Callie, you wouldn't do that?''

''I would… Thanks to all of you, I have nothing to lose.''

''Is that what you really feel?''

''Yes!''

''But why? You are amazing kid…''

''That no one wants… They pretended to want me. I run away to help my brother stay there. I love Jude enough to sacrifice all for him. Me and Brandon could have been hiding until we were eighteen and then we could have come out to the family. But, no. I choose to protect Jude. I was stupid….''

''No, you were big sister…''

''And I lost Brandon because Steff and Lena….''

''They what?''

''Nothing… Can I be alone for a minute…''

''Sure. But this is not over…''

Rita called the Fosters and sheared with Steff and Lena what she talked to Callie about. Entire family was asking about Callie, only Bandon left the house giving them absolutely digusted look.

''I see he is suffering too?''

''Yes, but they will forget it soon.''

''Yes, first loves die fast and in flames… It will be fine… Just little patience and we will have peace in the house again.''

Brandon found the way to cut off his family. He found a job and at school he ignored them all. Lena felt helpless and didn't know what to do. His grades remained the same, but his teachers noticed major change. He became depressed and dark. He spend brakes and lunches locked in the music room playing very depressed pieces. His music teacher tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't open. His anger, disappointment and depression got noticeable in his work in English class. Mrs. Atkins always loved his sense of humor and a way to find something positive in all, but now…she read so dark essays and had no idea what has happened. His rapport card was still with best grades, but full of teachers' comments about his sudden change in mood and attitude. He was not mean, but very dark. Since Mike was always very drunk. Brandon got his bank card and every day he took some money and put it in his secret stash. He was planning to get Callie away from that group home and give her all his love and make her feel safe.

Callie survived every day just because she knew that at the end of the day, she will hear from him. That made her live, made her get out of the bed. He was the only reason she was still here. Other girls didn't like her a lot. She was very closed and didn't spend a lot of time with them. After they were done with their chores, she would go to the corner and reed. She never spent time with the girls out of the group or the chores. She would always send in her work for school on time, or before the deadline get good grades, but never help anyone with their work. Other girls were not motivated to work, so she had to come up with something. She promised two weeks of all the privileges to the girl with the highest GPA. When the rapport cards for girls came, there was a lot of excitement in the house. All of the girls were in the living room waiting to hear who got the privileges. Rita opened one by one envelopes and girls ha bitter sweet moments. There were only two left, Nick and Callie were last to hear their grades. Nick was already celebrating because he had tree B's . He was always the best in the house, when he heard Rita's _''Oh, my God!''_

They all faced Rita and waited for her answer. Callie was smiling inwardly because this was hers. Rita was at owe that Callie had all A's and that her teachers made positive comments about her effort and commitment to school.

''Apparently we have a winner. Callie Jacobs has all A's.''

Nick was pissed. He was so close to this thing and he worked a lot for this.

''How is that possible? Rita? She never set to work with you, never asked anything. She can't be that good..''

''Apparently she is… Even better that that. Her card has seven pages. Her teachers wrote messages…''

Callie got of the chair and got her jacket.

''See you at ten…''

She made planes with Lexy. She was the only one who supported her and B. She knew someone would be following her so she made sure not to be near Brandon. They spent the day at the beach talking about things and she gave her message for Brandon. She knew Lexi would go there for dinner. She asked Lexy to buy him a birthday present and she gave her very precise instructions what to do. She gave Callie Brandon's letter and after reading it they tore it and burned. She was happy to know he still loved and missed her. She was sad to know that they both suffer and feel bad about all of this. She knew they had to leave soon if they ever want to be happy.

Rita made sure to check on girl's e mails because they might me in contact with someone they should not be. When she got to Callie's, she only noticed her communicating with teachers and it was only school related. One of the teachers wrote her something pore personal. She doubted it was Brandon, so she got to read it. If she missed something in their communication, she would be the one to blame and it would cause so much trouble for all.

_'' Ms Jacobs,_

_It is great pleasure to work with you and I must say you are different than many children I work with. Your work, vocabulary and topics are amazing. You get to the point in a very precise way and keep writing. You have amazing talent and do not waste it. On the other hand… I am worried about you. I know your life was not easy and you had so many bad things happening to you, but… My sweet girl, there is so much darkness and pain in you. You must let someone in. You must talk to someone. I heard you have therapist , Ms. Rita, to talk to. I heard she was good. Some of the girls often wrote nice things to me about her. Can you confide in her? If you need, you could write to me. I could give it to my wife. She is therapist and maybe that could help. You are young, be young and live your youth. It's not that long. Make memories for the old days and be happy._

_Take care Callie,_

_Mr. Archer''_

Rita was relieved to see it was not Foster boy. Good for all of them. But she couldn't resist reading the answer Callie sent.

_'' Mr. Archer,_

_Thank you for your nice words and support, but unfortunately I have no one to talk to. Especially Rita. She is like snitch. She has to make us confide in her so she could use it against us. She has to rapport on us every week. What do you think she writes? Our secrets and thoughts. I trust no one here. There was one person and I can't see him. It's complicated, you could have read that in-between the lines in my work. As usual, I am on my own. But don't worry. It will not be permanent. I will turn eighteen in year and a half and we will find our way back to each other. I love him and he loves me to. Every night before going to sleep I write to him. I have almost filled the notebook. He writes to me too. Someday we will exchange the notebooks and be together… Far away from here. That is the day I would be happy. When we leave this place and find our peace somewhere far from the lies and hypocrisy we are offered here. Don't worry. I will be happy, just not now._

_I'm working on two new essays….._

_Callie''_

Rita was hurt by Callie's e mail. She _really saw her that way? Was she really the snitch in the eyes of the other girls? Why is she so closed and not trusting? Should she address this tomorrow at group or pretend she never read the e mail?_

Nick, who was Rita's spy told her Callie was with a girl at the beach and they just set and talked. They didn't leave anywhere or had any company during their time at the beach. Rita was relieved to hear that. Callie came home at quarter to ten and went to her room. Meeting with Lexy she and Brandon planed their escape. Lexi proved to be better friend than Brandon and Callie imagined. They were worried how will this reflect the relationship with Jesus and Mariana and she told them that is her concern. She gave Brandon all the money she saved for the summer so he and Callie had a pretty good stash of money and that made them feel safer. Mike never noticed how much of his money was missing, so B was safe…for now…

At the Foster house things were not going smooth. Lena and Stef had no means to get thrugh Brandon and they went crazy when they heard he quit piano lessons. Steff was mad at him.

''Why would you do that? Why would you quit? You love that thing and your professor gave you so many positive comments….What happened?''

''I have no reason to play…''

''What?''

''My muse is gone… Who should I play for?''

Steff was raging. Ofcourse this would be about Callie. He made everything about her lately.

''Your family?''

''Funny… I believed I had family but they proved me wrong…''

''Brandon!''

He got up, picked his bag up and left the house for work. Mariana, Jesus and Jude heard the conversation. They hung their heads down sad that no one can get Brandon out of this. Jude was angry.

''It's all her fault! She did this! She broke this family! I hate her!''

Lena went to him and hugged him.

''Ssss… Don't say that. She is your sister. No one broke this family. We are still here….''

''No, we are not… She is somewhere else, Brandon hates us all and you and Steff are always so sad…''

''We have serious problem. We have to do what is best for all of us.''

''It's their fault. Now you will send me away…''

''Nobody is sending you anywhere.''

Steff joined them and promised Jude that this is his home regardless of the situation with Callie and Brandon. He is their son too and it will not change. He was grateful for that. Callie left but left him two moms who loved him and wanted him.

Lexy came later and noticed little tension between Mariana and Jesus.

''Spill…''

''What?''

''The faces…. You had a fight…''

''Yes…''

''About?''

''Callie and Brandon…. Jesus said he understands them and I kept being angry….''

''Oh, Mariana…. Why are you angry?''

''It made mess out of our family. Moms are sad, B is angry at the world , Jude is sad and Jesus and me…. We don't know who to side with.''

''So, after all you don't see it that wrong?''

''They are in love…. I never saw Brandon that taken with someone and they…''

Jesus finished his sister's thought….

''…complete each other… They make sense…''

Lexy smiled at them.

''Yes, they do… And they suffer so much without each other. You should have seen Callie…''

This slip up costed her….

''Yes. I've been seeing her when she had her privileges. We met when she went to the beach and almost every weekend we would meet and talk. She misses you all.''

''And that is why you spent so much time with B. She was sending him mesagges… That's why he smiled every time you came. He knew you had news. Oh, Lexy…''

''I know… It is wrong, but…''

Jesus kissed her….

''You are sucker for romance…. and I love you for that….''

''I love you too.''

''I'm going to be sick….''

''We love you too Mariana…''

Lexy visited Callie at the group home to give her last details for the escape. She was very friendly , nice and no one had a doubt that she was little devil that planes to take Callie away from this place. After two weeks of planning the night of escape came. Callie made coconut cake and in it she put some sleeping powder. She had excuse not to eat, since she was allergic and she knew that no one in the house could say no to that sweet. She was covered for the night. No one would wake up. Their bed time was ten so around eleven she checked on the girls and went to pack her things. At midnight Brandon was in an ally waiting for her. She got to the car and he rushed away from the group home. They had no idea where were they going, they just knew they must get as far as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

It was four in the morning when they made their first stop. She got out of the car and went to the shop and Brandon stayed to lock the car. She put in the basket all that they needed and he waited for her at the register.

''Going somewhere this late? Aren't you a bit young to travel around alone?''

''Yes. Visiting some cousins.''

''Have a nice time…''

''Thank you…''

They got back to the car and continued the journey. They made next stop at the gas station. They were eight hours away from their home and still they didn't feel safe to stop and take a break. B had too many energy drinks and Callie's adrenalin was high from the fear.

''You need to rest… We need to take a small brake….''

''Where?''

''The first motel we get to…''

''Ok.''

They were lucky that they got to one of those motels people come to have sex with prostitutes . They paid in cash and no one asked anything. They seemed young, so the clerk decided to look the other way. Everybody had their young love and no space to….consummate… He decided he will not charge them.

''Don't worry. This is on the house.''

He gave them small secluded room and they went there wanting just a little peace and quiet. They were tired. She opened the door and he got their bags in. His brain was still in the escape mode. He was making up planes in his head and best possible roads just to avoid police and anybody who could get in their way. They found place to stay in Salem, Oregon online. It fit their budget and they had fake documents B managed to get through some kids in Cali. He kept them hidden, just in case they need them. They had new identity ready for Oregon. He needed to believe everything will be fine. Callie took his hand and he got out of those planes and ruts. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him. It was their first kiss after very long time. He held her close and so hard, like she would disappear on him if he lets go of her.

''I missed you so much Callie. So much…''

''Me too.''

''Let's take a shower and a nap. We need some sleep.''

''Yes, you go first…''

Brandon got to the shower and Callie stayed in the room getting her change out of the bag. At one moment she felt excited. This would be the first time they sheared a bed. He left the bathroom just in his towel. She blushed seeing him like that. He was the most beautiful thing to her. They had a special bond and a way they saw each other. In other people's eyes, they were nothing special, but in each other's eyes they saw everything.

''I…I'm going to take a shower. Are you done with the bathroom?''

''Yes… I'll get to bed….''

''Oh, O.K.''

She took quick shower, brushed her teeth and put on her undies and his t shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she finally made it out to the room. B was too lost in maps and putting on a paper all the expenses of that day to hear her.

''Is everything all right?''

He raised his eyes and looked at her. She was so sexy and beautiful to him at that moment… He gave her one of her favorite smiles and opened his arms for her.

''It's perfect.''

She got into his arms and put her head on his chest. He really loved holding her. She fell asleep on him and he held her tight just to make sure she is real and staying in his arms. For the first time in their life they felt free. They had no idea how long that would last, but it didn't matter. They were free and in love…They woke up few hours later. They had to continue their journey. They went to return the keys and overheard conversation receptionist had with someone. It was about judge Davis and how drunk he was at his job. He managed to mix documents and instead of birth certificate he gave them marriage certificate. It was the laugh of the town but no one could touch him because he was old family and had a lot of money. That gave them an idea. B just looked at her and she nodded. Yes, they would try to do it. If someone finds them, it would be more difficult to separate them if they were married. As a legal couple they had more rights and benefits too. She would marry him any day and if it happened little bit sooner, well… Who cares. She loves him so much and knows that he is it for her. He is her perfect match and best friend. As expected, judge was so drunk that he hardly knew what was he doing. He married them and they left the town fast, before someone realizes that he married two underage kids. She was surprised by the thing they did. She would have married him any time, but she had no idea that it would be that soon. By six in the afternoon, they arrived to the place they rented and got the keys. Brandon told her to stay out and wait for the moment. She didn't know why, but didn't protest. After a minute he came back for her and carried her inside…

''Welcome home Mrs. Foster. ''

''I love you….husband…''

''Right back at you….wife…''

He took her to their bedroom and for the first time in their life they made love. Brandon Foster lost his virginity to the girl he adored, his wife. He held her close and just smiled at her. He couldn't wipe that smile away.

''I love you Callie…''

''I love you too.''

And then he remembered…. He got out of the bed and that surprised her. He took his bag and searched for something. He got two wedding bands.

''These were my grandparents' rings. I wanted to be married with them but if you don't like them….''

''They are beautiful.''

She lifted her hand for him to put the ring on her finger.

''I owe you wows.''

''I don't need them… I have all I need to know you and me are real…''

''But I want to…''

''Let's hear it Foster…''

He got serious and looked her in the eyes.

''Callie, I was taken by you the first night in my kitchen. Your wit, briliant mind , spirit and the tenderness for your brother made me see you for real. You are special, amazing and some day you will be the mom all the other kids would want for themselves. I love you and hope to be good partner, lover and friend to you. I promise to love you and never stop working for us and on us.''

She took his ring and put it on his finger.

''Brandon, you are my savior. If I never met you my life would be different. I do not mind leaving and hiding because all that gave me you and finally a family. You and I became family. Thank you my love for fulfilling my dreams. From this day on we are going to love, work heard and live for every moment ahead of us.''

He made love to his wife again and again that day. They enjoyed that feeling of belonging somewhere and to someone. They were happy. For the first time in their life, they were happy.

Back at home situation was…not that nice. Steff and Lena had planes with some of their friends and kids were supposed to go to their friends, all but Brandon who would probably broode all day in his room. Steff and Lena loved hiking and they did that twice a month with two more couples. Kids had breakfast and they were cleaning the table out. B was not there, but no one was surprised. He probably would eat when they were gone. Mariana was angry because B ignored her knocking, and because he locked his door. Just as they were about to leave, Rita called to say she was on her way.

When people at group home woke up, no one could believe it was almost eleven. Rita usually had them up by eight on the weekends. Even Rita was in shock when she saw the time. She got dressed and went to get the girls. She woke up all of them and noticed that only Callie's bed was empty and made. She went downstairs and called for her, but there was no answer. Girls started making breakfast when Callie's roommate came.

''Rita, her stuff is gone…. Callie is gone.''

Rita got the phone and called the Fosters. Ladies were not that happy to hear from her. It ment trouble and no hiking for them. She got there twenty minutes after ending the call and Steff and Lena were nervous. Even the kids wanted to know what was that about. Steff opened the door even before she rung the bell.

''What is going on?''

''She is gone… What about your boy?''

''He is in his room…''

''Are you sure?''

Steff wanted to say yes, but she couldn't…

''Mariana, call your brother….''

''He is not answering. His room is locked and he is not answering.''

B and his bride got into decorating their new home and looking for job and school. They made a deal that not graduating is out of the question, so they did all they could to continue their education. They had to change their appearances before they look for job and school. She became blond and got green lenses, and he cut his hair and got glasses. They got the job in a small shop that was hearing and the money wasn't bad. They could manage with that. They put away their escape fond just in case and decided to live out of their earnings. B was proud of himself and his wife. They managed just fine on their own. It was just one day alone, but they didn't lose hope it will be ok. Maybe they would struggle and have few bumps in the road, but there would be no giving up. They are team now. They took picture of their hands with rings and sent it to Lexy. Callie knew she would go off the roof with the news and she hoped that she would only share it with Jesus. Mariana was too risky to share with.

Steff got upstairs followed by the entire family and Rita. Only Lexy stayed downstairs. After long knocking and shouting at the door Jesus realized something was up. Lexy was not with them. She must know something. He got downstairs and looked at her.

''Outside!''

He took her far from the house and took a deep breath.

''Spill..''

''All I know is that they are safe ant together.''

''Lex… This could get you in trouble.''

''I know, but I believe I did the right thing.''

''Moms will go crazy..''

''Please don't tell.''

''Lex, this will be madness.''

''I know.''

At that moment her phone beaped and Callie told her she and B are ok and continuing the road. She thanked her again for everything and promised to call when they settle. Lexy gave him the phone and Jesus felt happy for them.

''Let's see what is going on in the house.''

When they got back, Steff was on the phone pacing around nervous. Lena had her head between her legs. Jude set angry in the corner and Mariana cried and gave them a very dissaproving look. She got up and went to the yard. Jesus and Lexy followed. She beguine babbling in Spanish and two of them tried to follow her thoughts, but no success.

''Moms will kill us….''

''They will not. No one knows that Lexy was seeing them…''

''Lex, did you do it?''

''Yes, I was a part of it…''

''Ooooohhhhh! Tonta! Tonta! You fool! Why would you go that far?!''

''Mari, you know why..''

''People who are in love have some empty space instead of the brain…''

''Mariana, relax…''

''How? They are missing..''

''They are fine. Callie wrote to Lex, but we know nothing of where they are…''

''I hate this…''

Jesus held his sister and tried to make them both calm down and be reasonable. They had to keep it together and give no one reason to doubt them. When they all returned to house, Mike came too. He said that his account has been emptied for more than month and that they had over ten thousand with them. Steff went crazy. _Ten grand and he had no idea?_ He was an idiot.

''Mike, you are an idiot! All that money and you had no idea? How?''

''Aaaahhhh… I was handling the cash I had at home. When I needed more cash, I went to the bank and they told me that I had been taking the money for the month on regular bases and then I knew it had something to do with B.''

Lena was panicking….

''What now? They could be anywhere…''

''Love, we will find them and then….. I…''

''I think we sholud call police and Bill.''

''Oh, but that would get Callie in trouble….''

''Mrs. Foster, she is in trouble.. And so is your son.''

Rita called the police, much to Mike's and Steff's dismay, and told them all. The cops started the search in California and they knew B could go to jail and Callie to juvi again for this….or even worse than that. They had to talk to the kids. Jude went to his room and locked the door. Jesus and Mariana gave them looks that made Steff freeze. Steff looked and the kids and saw nothing but disappointment in their eyes. Because she and Lena could not give them a shot, it all ended like this. Kids had a look in their eyes like they were blaming her and Lena for this. And Steff was hurt… She didn't believe they would side with them. Their relationship was bed, illegal and on so many levels in her head sick. They were supposed to be siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

Their new looks made them feel different, almost like having an affair with someone else. Brandon teased her that they could role play and have fun with that. She would just roll her eyes on him and tell him that he is crazy. They decided to use last name Foster for both of them just so their diplomas would be valid. Kids at school didn't care much who they were and where they came from. It was strange to some of them to hear they were married, but no one cared. They turned in everything on time, got to work on time and lived really under the radar. Even though they had money they hid, they lived of their earnings and tips very simple and modest life. Their house had only one bedroom ,kitchen and small bathroom ,but it was all they needed. First week went buy and they had free weekend. They spent it doing homework and just being together. They decided to postpone being parents until they graduate from college and Callie went to the clinic to start the pill and they always used protection. She made promise to herself she will not be statistic. Her babies will be far from the system.

On the other hand at the other Foster household things were not going fine. First day and night were hell in the house. Police was questioning everyone and it was not pleasant. Bill was angry at Steff and Lena and accused them of being bad mothers and irresponsible. Brandon run away and stole the money in front of all of their noses. Jude didn't want to talk about them and his feelings about Callie and the escape. Jesus and Mariana stuck to a very neutral story and Lexy answered her questions vaguely. Police got nothing from the kids. Steff had a feeling that kids knew more than they said to anyone. She got them all downstairs and set them at the table.

''You are lying to the police….''

''No, we are not…''

''Mariana, I know you all know more than you say….''

Jude broke first….

''I saw them kissing at your wedding and I saw them kissing in the mall. She used her privileges to see him.''

Steff and Lena looked at Jesus, Mariana and Lexy.

''We knew nothing about them. I just found page in her diary where she says she doesn't love Wyatt but has to date him so her real feelengs would fade. That is all I know. ''

''How could we missed this?''

Lena hugged her wife.

''I have no idea…We'll find them….''

At that moment Lexy asked magical question…

''And then what?''

They all looked at her…

''What do you mean?''

''What will happen then?''

No one knew the answer right away.

''What will you do if or when you find them?''

''We will deal with that when we do. They have a lot of explaining to do to us, to Bill, Rita, Talia…''

Lexy got up and kissed Jesus.

''I must go. My parents are expecting me home for dinner.''

''I'll walk you….''

''Have a nice evening…''

''See you Lexy..''

They left the house and started walking to Lexy's place. She opened her purse and got out small phone Jesus never seen before. It had password and it was on silent. She dialed the number and there was giant smile on her face when someone answered.

''How are the newlyweds?''

''We miss you too. There is someone who would love to talk to you…''

Lexy gave him the phone and he looked at her confused.

''Hello…''

''Hi, Jesus….''

''Brandon? Brandon?! Man!''

''How are things at home?''

''Hell. Moms,Mike, Rita, Bill and police are looking for you. We are just waiting for Talia to show up….and be Talia…''

''Yeh, that would be fun.''

''Tell me about it… How are you? Why did she call you newlyweds?''

Callie took the phone…

''Hi, Jesus…. Well, now we are all Fosters…''

''OMG! You did it?''

''Yes, we are married….''

''That is awesome. Now we really are family… Moms will be pissed when they find out.''

''We know. How are you all? Jude?''

''Mariana and me are OK. We miss you but we get it. You had to go and do your thing. We support you. But Jude… That little dude is angry as hell. But we hope it will pass soon and he would be able to be more considerate of other people's feelings.''

''He is young and has been through a lot… Let him be… Don't give him heard time.''

''I'm trying. I swear.''

''I hope to hear from you and Mariana soon.''

''You will. When we see Lexy, we'll talk to you again.''

''Love you guys.''

''Love you too.''

The call ended and Jesus was happy. They were safe and married.

''I can't believe they got married…''

''Why?''

''I don't know… It seems… Unreal…''

''I know. I tough the same when I found the picture…''

She showed him the picture of the rings and she could have sworn she saw tears gather in his eyes.

''Babe?''

''I hope they never find them… Am I bad person for that?''

''No, you are real brother.''

He held her close and when they reached her house he didn't want to let go.

''I love you Lexy Rivera….''

''I love you too…''

On his way home, he couldn't take the smile of his face. They were married…. Callie and Brandon got married… He wondered how long will it take police and all the others to find them and ruin their happiness. Would his moms try and separate them for real? What will happen when they find them? House was in the dark when he came home. Steff and Lena left them money for pizza and went out with their friends. Mariana was in her room staring at Callie's bed.

''You miss her?''

''Yes… I never believed I would…''

''I know…''

''Let's take a walk…''

''Jesus?''

''I promise it would be worth it…''

They knocked at Jude's door and told him to order pizza while they go and get some sodas. Jude was happy to oblige because he really wanted pizza. After they were far from house Jesus told her everything he found out. Mariana was speechless. After few seconds she started jumping and hugging Jesus.

''That is grate… I can't wait to see the pictures. She in a dress, B in a suit….''

''Mariana, I'm afraid there was no dress or suit… Jeans, her favorite sweater and that is all.''

''Of course she would not get a dress and look bridal…''

That made him laugh….

''They had no time for that. They were in a rush.''

''When they come home, we have to make them a real wedding.''

''Oh, Mariana… I love you sometimes…''

''Just sometimes?''

''Ok, I love you very often…''

''Shut up idiot!''

When they came back, Jude was in the living room with Talia.

''Police came to my house…''

''And?''

''Is it true?''

''What?''

''Did they run away together?''

''Yes ,they did…''

Mariana suddenly reacted to the comment about police.

''What did you tell the cops?''

''The truth…''

''And that is what?''

''She was after him… She made him do it… He was never this irresponsible before her. And I told them she did it before… They were reminded of Liam and all the things she did to him when he was no use to her…''

Jesus clenched his fists…

''You are an idiot! She did to him? Really? And what do you know about them? Did you know Liam raped her for years and she didn't say a word because the middle brother in return took care of Jude at school and let no one touch him for his painted fingernails and other things he did? Did you know she ended up in the hospital at the age of thirteen because he has beaten her up pretty badly but she couldn't say anything because he threatened he would hurt Jude…''

Jude and Talia looked at Jesus without the word . They were shocked. They knew nothing about that. Jude stared remembering situations when she was hurt and in pain and he was untouched. He always believed it was like that because she was bad and he was good. This was news for him.

''That is a lie… She had a thing with that boy. I saw that in her journal.''

''Have you read all of it?''

''No, just the start…''

''Then you missed a lot of facts…''

Jude was silent and on verge of tears.

''She did all that for me?''

''Yes, she did. You are her brother and she loves you so much.''

''I never knew any of that. She never told me…''

''I know… But now you know it all.''

Pizza boy was at the door and discussion ended for the moment. Jesus paid the pizza and took it to the table. He heard Mariana address Talia and felt proud to be her brother.

''I know you want to blame Callie for the brake up, but it's only your fault. My brother loved you very much but you manipulated him, lied and hurt his feelings so many times. He met someone else with complicated past but open heart. She gave him love you never could because they never wanted to change each other. They accepted who the other is. And you never did that.''

Talia left promising not to ever speak to them in her life. They were glad about it.

The rest of the week was pretty same. Police, Bill, Mike, Rita, questions, no answers and secret phone calls twins made to them when they were at Lexy's house.

At Sunday evening police came with Rita and Bill and told them there is a serious problem. Steff and Lena set at the sofa and waited to hear the news.

''Did you find them?''

''No, sorry… But we found this…''

He showed her marriage certificate. Steff and Lena covered their mouth and looked at it.

''Apparently they got married at the small courthouse out on the road. Judge was so drunk he didn't notice they are that young. If they are living in a state where marriage could be conducted at sixteen and seventeen, they are safe from us. She will never say he kidnapped her and forced her to marry him. So we have to find some other means to get them here…''

Mike came and they told him the news. He didn't know what to say. It was not that big surprise, but he didn't see that coming. Steff looked at Mike and the rest. She had an idea.

''We have way to bring them here….''

''How?''

''Mike can accuse him of theft. She will never stay away from him and here we can deal with them according to California law.''

Lena was shocked by what her wife said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike sat in silence and tried to think about Steff's idea. He couldn't do that. When she suggested it he took his things and left the house. It was his son. He couldn't press charges and do that to him. He didn't approve of what he and Callie did, but would never do something like that to his son. He was on his fourth drink when his phone rang. It was Steff asking about his decision.

''I can't. I can't do that to my son. Sorry…He already hates me enough for too many things. I can't add one more to the list.''

''It's ok. We'll find another way..''

Lena was sitting in their bed thinking about the events of that day. _Did Steff really want to do that to Brandon? How could she? She was his mother? Did they go too far with all this? Was it a mistake to leave her in that group home?_ Lena's head was spinning from all the questions and dilemmas she had. Steff came to the room and got to bed. She kissed Lena and turned off her light. It seemed to Lena that she was falling asleep with ease… When Steff turns off her light it usually means Lena has to. So she did it, like she had done for past ten years, and gave her best to fall asleep. She tossed and turned thinking about Brandon and Callie and if they were fine or needing something. She was not happy about how things were going,

''Are you asleep?''

''I'm trying, but you are tossing and turning.''

''I can't stop thinking about them…''

''It will be fine. When Mike presses charges they will find them and bring them here…''

''You would really go that far?''

''Yes, they have to come back and own up to their mistakes…''

''What about our mistakes?''

''What did we do wrong?''

''We lost two children because we didn't listen. And honestly, it is just matter of time when Jesus and Mariana will leave us too.''

''Lena, you are being to dramatic.''

''Steff, if B is charged, that will be on his record…''

''Which would be sealed because he is minor…''

''But it will exist…''

''What do you suggest? What should we do to bring them back?''

''Maybe we should let them be…''

''You are joking?! Let them be? Just pretend nothing happened?!''

''No, I'm not…''

''Lena, you are more crazy than them. I would never let that happen..''

''They are married Steff..''

''Marriage can end….''

''Yes, it can…''

Lena turned her back to Steff and closed her eyes. She tried to control her pain, anger , disappointment.

In the other Foster home, things were going much better. They ended their shift and finally got home. Callie was so tired that she hardly walked home from work. There were too many people at the diner that day. She served about million people and got nice tip. Brandon made them something to eat and Callie went to take a shower. They ate at bed and fell asleep right after the last bight. He held her close every night and never felt better about his life. They were making it by themselves. They worked hard and their work was paying off. Their teachers were satisfied with their work. They told them that they haven't had such good students in years. They thanked them and made sure not to disappoint them with slacking or turning in work latter than it should be. They often thought about home and their family members. Lexy would call or Skype them when Mariana and Jesus were there. They told them everything what was going on and they were thankful to know all the information. They made deal with twins to meet at the camp that was half way for all of them. Their meeting was in two weeks and all of them were excited and happy to reunite. Callie asked about Jude only when B was in the kitchen or in the bathroom. They told her about Talia's visit and what got out. Callie was stunned. She never vented to hear those words again and think about her past. Liam was closed chapter for her. She was done with it all and she had new and better things to live for. B and her were happy and making their progress in life every day bit by bit. On weekends they would do the things for school and go and walk ,spend time out of the house, get to know their neighbors. They were nice people. Their first neighbor was a doctor. He was widowed and had six kids. His wife died last year and he was still sad and lonely without her. He spent more time at work than at home because he didn't get used to being alone and silence. B and C had lunches with him once a week. It was usually on Saturdays and he would cook for them. He was an amazing cook and he always made something different. Brandon got form him all kinds of ideas for cooking and made promise to cook one day for him. Callie was very curious to see her husband deal with food preparation that goes beyond the fried eggs and pancakes. In doctor Daniels they found substitute for parents. He adored them and made sure to be there for them whenever they needed something. He was great friend and big support. There were days when they were so tired and had no strength to cook or do anything and then he would come and bring them something, or help with the school work. They had no idea how valuable that friendship would be very soon. They asked him to be their guardian. At first he was not sure about it but after telling them all that they lived through to get here, no one could refuse them. So, next morning they filled all the paperwork and he became their guardian.

''I hope you will not make me regret this and really need me….''

''So do we.''

Kids told Steff and Lena about camping. Steff was no very happy about that, but she kept it for herself. She and Lena were in enough trouble that she avoided more opportunities for conflict. They made sure that kids don't see or hear them, but they were not stupid or blind. Their dynamic changed and they were less hands on each other than usual. Mariana, Jude and Jesus wondered if their moms would survive the year. They all pretended they don't see anything but they knew it won't last long. Some day they would have to say they know about it all. After the day after pill, Steff and Lena kept close eye on Jesus and Lexy and that left them less opportunities to talk about the fugitives. One day Steff overheard them when they believed she and Lena went to the shop.

''They called today. They are OK and miss you a lot.''

''I miss them too.''

''I know baby…''

''I just don't understand why moms did that?''

''Because they believed it was right… I'm afraid I don't know what is right. ''

''I know babe… But, think about the future… We'll see them. We'll spend time with them and make up for the time apart… There will be chances to male up the lost time… I promisse, and they would love to see you, Mari and Jude…''

''You see… Us, not moms…. Never again moms…The worst thing is I don't blame them. They are in all the right not to see them ever again….''

Steff was hurt by this statement…

''I know love…''

''I want to marry you some day Lex…''

''I want to marry you too….someday….''

He kissed her and held her close…

''I can't wait to see them…''

''I know…''

Bill came next morning to speak to them. Entire family was in the living room waiting for news.

''We may have found them. There is a very young married couple who goes to school there. They use their real names and from what I heard their teachers are in love with them. I have rapports on them and every single one of them says that they are smart, hard working and a pleasure to have in class. ''

''Let's get them.''

''That might be a problem….''

''Why? They are kids, alone, living of a stolen money….''

''When you have a kid like Callie bouncing from home to home and living a foster care hell, you have someone who knows system outside and inside out. They have neighbor who lives in a house next to theirs and he is their….something of a guardian….''

''What?''

''Steff, those kids are smart… Callie made them untouchable…''

''But Brandon is my son…. He has parents, he is not in the system….''

''He applied for emancipation saying he has no safe home to live in and that you and Mike are not fir parents. Since you and Mike never had any reaction to the emancipation papers, you didn't stop it, it is valid now.''

''I never got the papers. Mike never mentioned something like that. How is it possible?''

Jesus knew about the papers. He and Lexy hid them from Steff.

''They didn't say many nice things about you as parents. That may create problems with Jude's adoption and raise questions about your ability to parent twins.''

''What?''

''The only reason you have those kids at home is the fact they said nothing on Lena….''

''Oh, so I'm the bad guy and she is saint?''

''No, that is not what they said. They called weak, dominated by you but not a bad and resentful person.''

''I can't believe them.''

''You should. I can't believe we created a monster…''

''Two of them…''

''Brandon would never do something like that without her….''

Mike got into the house with his envelope about emancipation. He found it too late. Of course, twins made sure that that envelope is at the bottom of the pail.

''B did this? Why? I can't believe what he said about us…''

Steff took the paper and started reading.

''How much hate is in our son. What have we done to him to deserve this?''

Mariana looked at her mother and gave her a fake smile.

''If you have to ask, maybe all that was said is not far from truth?''

''Mariana, you will respect me! I'm your mother!''

''Until I do something you do not agree with…. You drove away the son you gave birth to, what would stop you from doing the same to the rest of us… ''

Steff stood and looked surprised by her comment…

''Is that what you really think of me?''

''Did you gave us a reason to think differently?''

''Jesus, Jude, do you agree with Mariana?''

Jesus didn't know what to say. He didn't want to be rude like Mariana, but he also couldn't say he thinks she handled the situation right.

''You promised her home, safety and you took it away from her. She run away so you would adopt Jude and she and B could be together some day, when she gets out of system. You sold her moms…. You told her she is not disposable and you made her that way. B only defended someone he loved. And I want to believe anyone would do the same for their loved one… They didn't abandon you, you did it first to them and don't be hurt or surprised by the fact they are protecting themselves from the others… Mainly system and you… They see you as the cause of pain and trouble…''

Steff took the envelope and paper and went to the other room. She got in contact with the judge and told him that emancipation was false and she had not reserved her envelope. Judge told her that it was signed by Jesus Foster and the rest is up the family. She was fuming. She asked him if it could be annulled and he told her parents should come there and handle it all.

''We are packing. Salem is waiting for us. Especially for Jesus that hid the envelope addressed to me.''

They all looked at him. He was silent. He didn't know what to say. Lena got up and set by him.

''Oh, Jesus…. Why?''

''Because it was for the best…''

''Go, pack…. And before that. I want all of you phones on the table… No one is giving them a warning….''

They woke up early, happy and full of energy. B had two tests and after school they didn't have to work. Callie wanted them to stay at home and just be. She was getting tired from all the school, work, homework routine.

''I want to nap with my husband. I want to cuddle and have just a lazy day in bed…''

''Too bad you want it to be lazy in bed…''

''Hey, I never said I couldn't change my mind…''

He kissed her and left the bed.

They went to school and since they had different home rooms and first two lessons they would meet at lunch. Just after he gave his test to the teacher, he was called to the front of the school. He got there and the ambulance was in front of him.

''Brandon Foster?''

''Yes..''

''Get in….Ms. Foster should get to the hospital as soon as possible. ''

''What is going on?''

''We are not sure, but she complains to the abdominal pain…''

They got to the hospital and doctors took her with them…. Twenty minutes later man came with her ring and told him she is in surgery…

Family was in the car when Jesus' phone beeped. Steff told Lena to read the message.

''Oh, my God! She is in the hospital. B doesn't know what is going on. It happened in class, they just took him with them. She is in surgery.''

Jude started crying….

''Will she be ok?''

''She will… She will…''

After that news there was heavy silence in the car. No one could speak. Steff kept it together because she was the one driving. But even her heart was braking over the news.


	5. Chapter 5

B set in the hospital staring at the wall. He was scared out of his mind. For hours there was no one to tell him anything about Callie. Their neighbor was working today so he was the one doing the surgery, but B was still scared to death. Too many ''what if's?'' was in his head at the moment. It has been four hours without news. One nurse came out and she didn't give him any information. He lost track of time. Next thing he knew was having Mariana hold him and Jesus holding him on the other side. Even Lexy showed up there to support him.

''B, we are here…. Everything will be ok.''

Jude came to him and he was angry…

''What did you do to her?''

''Nothing, she was in jim class when it happened. I had math test… I have no idea what happened and she is there and I have no idea what is going on…. No one told me anything….''

Steff and Lena stood on the side just looking at the kids. There was strong bond between twins and B. They would always side with him rather than with two of them. One doctor left the OR and Steff and Lena went to see what can they find out.

''Can you tell us something about Callie Jacobs….''

''And who are you?''

''Her parents…''

''Well… Before any information I give to you, I need her emergency contact… Mr. Brandon Foster…''

Steff was pissed at this doctor_… Why wouldn't he say anything to them? They are the parents._

''Young man, I asked you a question… She is a minor, we are responsible for her… You should know better than to just dismiss me…''

Lena tried to stop this. It was not time and place for this. Callie was more important than this. Brandon ended it by coming to the doctor.

''I'm Brandon Foster…''

He looked at the doctor expecting anything.

''Sir, your wife is in recovery. She had very bad appendix burst. It took us very long time to clean it all up and remove the appendix. I believe she came in the last minute. ''

''Is she going to be all right?''

''With proper care, yes. She will be fine in no time. Your wife is a fighter. Before we put her to sleep she asked us to take care of you if anything happens and tell you how much she loves you…''

''Can I see her?''

''Just for a minute. She needs to rest.''

''Fine…''

He looked at his pinky where her ring was and started crying. Lexy held him and he started smiling.

''She is fine… She survived… I have her back…''

''Yes you do. Go and see you wife… She would be happy to see you.''

''Yes, I must go…''

He ran to the room where Callie was and stopped at the door to take a deep breath. He got in and she was still pretty worn out from the drugs and anesthesia.

''Hi love…''

''B…''

He set beside her bed and kissed her forehead.

''You got me worried love…''

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't worry… It doesn't matter anymore… You are fine and alive.. That matters.''

''I love you Brandon…''

''Love you too.''

He kissed her lips and she smiled…

''You always make things better.''

''No, you do… I would have died if anything happened to you.''

''Don't say that…''

''It's true..''

She lifted her hand and caressed his cheeks.

''My crazy Brandon… You are one of the kind…''

''I know love…''

He kissed her few more times and then they heard someone make face cough noise. B turned to see their whole family at the door. Mariana and Jesus got in first.

''Nice to see you in person after all this time… Skype did you no justice…''

''Love the blond look.''

''Thank you Mariana..''

''Hey Lex..''

''Hey Call.''

They all stood in silence. She waited for Jude and their moms to say something. Jude stood and held Steff's hand tight. He was afraid they wouldn't want him if he tells Callie he loves and misses her. Callie held Brandon's hand and she felt her ring on his finger. She made promise not to take it off and she felt like she was braking it.

''Foster, you have something of mine over there…"

She lowered her gaze at the ring and he realized it's still on his finger.

''Oh, yes… Sorry…''

He got the ring back to her finger and kissed her hand.

''I forgot…''

''I made promise not to take it off and I will not brake it again.''

''I know…Callie, rest now… You had a pretty rough day…''

''So did you…''

''I'll be fine..''

''I know you will. ''

He kissed her again and then looked at his mothers.

''You want to say hi to her?''

Lena approached her bed and Brandon let her sit by her.

''Hi sweets… Does it hurt?''

''The surgery or..?''

Yes, it was clear. Even in pain and on pain meds, she was not letting the guard down. She had to be ready any time.

''I'm sorry…''

Callie looked at her…

''What for?''

''Not listening and letting the things go this far…''

''Lena, we all had our part in this…''

This was also directed at Steff who was still at the door and not sure what to do. As a mother, she was in pain. One of her kids was in pain. But she still believed it is wrong. She felt sick to her stomach seeing them kiss and interact as the couple. It seemed unnatural to refer to Callie as Brandon's wife. She was not HIS wife. It was all child's play...nonsense…

Doctor Daniels came into the room few minutes later.

''Oh love, I see you are popular lady today…''

''Yes, she is…''

Brandon took a deep breath…

''This is my brother Jesus, sister Mariana, genius Lexy, she is dating Jesus and that is the only spot in her perfect biography , this is Jude, Callie's brother and these are Stefanie Foster and Lena Adams….''

''Foster, as in your mother and the spouse?''

''Yes, something like that…''

''Pleased to meet you all. I've been living with these two for some time and they couldn't stop talking about you. You have hell of a sister Jude. She is just a kid and she has been through hell. I admire her for the spirit and the will to live. She and that boy of hers are something special. ''

''You levied next to two minors who were illegally married and had no need to rapport them, call the police?''

''Why would I? They were nice kids. No parties, hard working and nothing bad about them. They are adored by all the people living around them. Not a bad word could be said about them. I love these kids.''

''They had a family and you went with the charade about emancipation and all that? How could you? You broke all the laws..''

''And you pushed away from your home and protection. Kids did all they could to be safe and happy. They came to me for help because they felt like they had no one… Have you ever felt like that? I have six children. Four of them are biological and two were foster kids. They are married now with twins. Me and my wife love all of our kids the same and treat them the same. ''

Lena decided to get into this conversation to lower the tension…

''They have twins?''

He laughed at this.

''No, they are married to my twins. They are nineteen and I have no grandchildren from them. ''

Steff was fuming by now. No wonder he did nothing to stop Callie and Brandon. He supported this type of relationships.

''You let your foster kids date and marry?''

''They loved each other from the moment they stepped into the house. My very secluded and silent daughter started dancing, singing and playing the piano again when Warren came into the house. My destructive son became different when Ana came to live with us. How could I say no to that? My children were loved and happy…''

''And what about two other kids?''

Mariana was curious. It always got the best of her…

''They are… Well… My son and his partner live in Boston. My son teaches math at Harvard and his partner Diego teaches Hispanic literature. Diego is one special son in law. He always brings me great things to reed and he was really grate support when my wife died. My daughter Morgan is a nurse. She is married for the second time…to the same man… and I hope this time it would last. ''

''You have interesting family sir…''

''Thank you Jesus…''

He turned to Jude and looked at him.

''You will not go to your sister?''

''Can I? Will I hurt her?''

''No, but be gentle…''

He approached her bed. She had few minutes before pain meds would work and knock her off.

''Hi Callie…''

''Hi, Jude…''

''How do you feel?''

''Sleepy…''

''Can I see you again?''

''Sure love..''

She closed her eyes… Jude kissed her hair and whispered that he loves her… He could have sworn that he saw a small smile on her lips. They all went to eat something and Brandon stayed with her. He couldn't leave her. Lena tried to concise him to eat something or just rest, but there was no way to move him from her. He knew she wouldn't do it either.

As family ate at the cafeteria there was not much talk. Lena was worried about Callie and would they have enough money to make it. If she was in recovery she would need someone to help her and Brandon would have to work so they could have at least some money. Lena was deep in her mom mode when Steff got up and told them she would be back in a few hours. Lena believed she needed some time alone and space to think. She knew her wife loved their kids and she believed all would be fine now. Steff will come to her senses and things would be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Steff made her way to the court house and did all that was in her power to cancel the emancipation and get custody over the kids again. When she got all the necessary things she went and made sure to file for the annulment of their marriage. She had listings from the Mike's bank and all for pressing charges ready in case they don't sign the annulment. She was going to fight to get this family back on the track. She wouldn't be manipulated by the kids and this thing that happened. Lena would go soft. She had to do this before everyone goes soft on them. She called Rita and Bill and told them what happened. They said they would be there next morning and that they have to talk about what would they do now.

Brandon was sound asleep in a chair by Callie's bed. He held her hand and because of that he slept in a very uncomfortable position. Jude was brought by Lena to see Callie again. Lena was touched by how the young couple seamed to adjust to difficult things. She was awake, obviously in pain, but did nothing to wake Brandon up because she wanted him to rest and not to worry too much.

''Hi loves… How are you?''

Brandon woke up and looked at Lena and Jude.

''God morning…''

He turned to Callie and kissed her.

''Morning love… How are you?''

''I am perfect. You don't look so fine….''

''You are bad…''

''Yes, and you love it… maybe…. You could go, take a shower, eat something, change and take a real sleep.''

''I don't want to leave you….''

''I know, but I need you to be well. I'm fine now….and I have Jude with me… Ok?''

''If you need me…''

''I promise I will call…''

He kissed her too many times if you ask Jude and left. Lena left them alone for a few minutes until she finds the nurse to ask her for Callie's meds.

''Callie….Are you happy with him?''

''The happiest….''

''Why?''

''What do you mean?''

''Why him?''

''I don't know… We found something we were missing in one another.''

''Is it my fault?''

''Yours?''

''Did he ask any favors, like Liam?''

She didn't like where this was going. She wanted to forget about Liam and the past.

''Baby, I promise Brandon NEVER did anything like that…''

''But you had sex with him, like you had with Liam…''

''Jude… Brandon never forced me to have sex with him. When we do, he is gentle, loving and amazingly dedicated to making me happy and feel good. I feel loved, beautiful and wanted when I'm with him. He made me feel good about myself. Liam destroyed me. He made me feel dirty, used, like no one could love me after what we did. And Brandon did love me. He loved me with all the bad thing I've been through. He never asked anything I wasn't willing to give him… And we had sex for the first time on the night we got married. ''

''That sounds weird. All boys want sex…''

''They do, but some of them want the other things too…''

''Like what?''

''Love, relationship, closeness, commitment, family…''

''And he wants all that with you?''

''I want it with him to…''

''And babies?''

''Not yet… After college…''

''Really? You and him want babies?''

''Why not? We are in love and want to have future together…''

''You are way too young to know he is the one…''

''Sometimes you know. Sometimes you keep searching regardless of how old you are…''

''You are not afraid it was a mistake?''

''No, I'm not. I love him Jude and he loves me back. I was so happy when I got to experience normal relationship with him. We held hands, went to the movies, held hands and kissed at school…all the things we never could do at home.''

''I'm scared it will not work out.''

''It will babe. I promise.''

''I love you and I missed you a lot…''

''Missed you too.''

Mariana, Jesus and Lexy came to see her.

''Hello… How are you today?''

''Better. I can't wait to leave this place….''

''Patience. You're here for at least a week.''

''Noooo….''

''Why? You'll be resting and everybody would be slaving for you and some more time at home in recovery…''

''Brandon will go crazy with concern. I wouldn't be able to move anywhere without him….''

''He will take care of you….''

''He will. He adores you. He was lost during the time we waited for some news.''

''Poor fool..''

''Hey, our brother loves you. You are a happy person. I wish I was loved like that…''

''You character my sweet Mariana is the problem…''

''Shut up. You have horrible character and Lexy.''

''That I do…''

He kissed her and she returned the kiss. It was one hot kiss. They didn't notice Brandon coming into the room with bag for Callie. He leaned over his wife and whispered.

''Should we join in?''

She winked at him and he kissed her. Mariana was pissed. Two yucky couples were kissing around her and she was single. Talk about injustice. Jude looked uncomfortable. He still had trouble with C & B PDA. They had no idea how difficult it was all for him. His fear was not being adopted and being out in the streets and foster homes with not that good parents.

Steff had everything ready. She would bring them home and serve them with the papers. She had the charge for stealing Mike's money ready and their annulment too. She was ready to get that thing done. They were too young and there was no way she would let them stay married. She had coffee with Bill and Rita and they said they would support her in this. Rita would take her back, but keep her under very strict surveillance and Bill would help her get through school.

''Mrs. Foster, this is not permanent… What would you do when they turn eighteen?''

''It would be over by then…''

''Are you sure?''

''It must be. They are brother and sister…''

''I'm not so sure…''

''I can't let it go. We told them the first day she came…''

''No one can control feelings. And love is love…''

''I agree with Rita. When they turn eighteen they can remarry and you can't stop them then…''

''I have said what I had to say.''

Lena got into the room and saw two couples exchanging kisses.

''Wow, this is something a mother doesn't want to see..''

''Nether does sister….''

''Mariana is just jealous because she has no make out buddy….''

''That is not true. You are so like cats in heat. And let me tell you something, after that surgery you might not be getting any for over a month….''

That made Brandon and Callie laugh…

''You are a weird one Mariana…. Let me tell you we are aware of that and that sex is not the only thing in our relationship. If I get to be with her every night, I'm happy with that. I love her Mariana and believe me, that after all this, having sex is not even on my mind. I care about so many more important things. Trust me, you have no idea how many things there are above my needs and things that are on your mind. ''

''You are a teen boy…What comes first?''

''Her recovery, our bills, school, work, money…Who will be with her when I work. How will she manage alone at home. Is she going to need something when I'm not at home…''

''O.K. I get it. You are a saint now…''

''Not just now. He is like that all the time. That is why I love him…''

''I love you too.''

''You make me sick…''

''We love you too Mariana…. All of us…''

''Shut up!''

Steff came later to check on her family. Lena was sitting by Callie's bed in the chair and Jude was in her lap. Twins and Lexie went to eat something and Brandon was in the other chair holding her hand and telling Lena and Jude some story from their life. Lena and Jude laughed and they all seemed relaxed. She knew it! Lena has gone soft. They got under her skin. Steff stood by the door and looked at them. She wanted to see it as something good, nice but she couldn't . They were still siblings in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted by some teachers who came to see her. They were all very affectionate towards them. Steff was little jealous how Callie and Brandon responded to their attention.

''You can give me something to work on. I just lie around and do nothing. Here I would have time to read and go over some of the lessons and have less to make up for when I come back.''

''You can relax my love. No one will hunt you down for attendance and assignments. You will have time to make up your work.''

''We are not slackers Mrs. Wallis. We work hard.''

''And that is why no one is pressuring you. We know who two of you are and we also know how much rest you need now. So, after you are allowed to go to school we can have tutoring sessions with you on weekends. You'll get the work done in a moment. Two of you are great kids. I am proud to be your teacher.''

''Thank you..''

A week later Callie felt better. Doctor Daniels was in her room explaining to her and Brandon how shall she feed and what are the things she is or not allowed to do. Lena also listened trying to memorize it all. Steff came into the room with Callie's things and she put them on the bed.

''You are coming home with us.''

''What?''

''You are coming home with us…''

''Mom, you can't do that to us…''

''Yes, I can…. I got back custody over two of you since that emancipation was a little shady thanks to Jesus and his hiding the papers. So, the judge gave you back to us and we are going home. When we get there, we will have a very long talk about everything. Your things are packed in my car so we can leave as soon as she is ready to go. Don't think about running away. It will do you more harm. Police is warned about your possible escape and I wouldn't mind leaving you in jail or juvi until you get your mind at the right place….''

Lena looked at her wife in surprise. She didn't see this coming. Kids went to the car and Lena stayed with Callie and Brandon in the room.

''I had no idea she was doing this…''

''Don't worry. We know that you wouldn't do anything even if you knew. You never do, and then later you just apologize for not helping or something like that. You constantly wash your hands clean of everything...''

Brandon took Callie to the bathroom to help her get ready. Lena was left alone and speechless.

_Were the kids right?_


	7. Chapter 7

The ride was long and silent. Jude, Mariana and Jesus were in Lexy's car so Steff could keep an eye on Brandon and Callie. They were silent and didn't want to talk about anything. Eight hours later they were home. He healed her get out of the car and into the house. He put her on the sofa until he gets their things.

''Do you need something?''

''No, I'll be fine…''

''OK. I'll get our things and bring them in…''

''OK.''

He got their things and brought them to his room. He put them in the corner got fresh sheets, Mariana gave him Callie's pillow and they made the bed. He opened the window to get some fresh air and went to get her. She was sitting in the living room and watching the movie with Jesus, Lena and Jude. Steff had to go and work the night shift because they were some officers short. She was getting ready to order dinner and leave after that.

''Babe, are you hungry?''

Callie smiled at him…

'' A little…''

''What would you like? Mash potatoes?''

''Mmmm… Yes…''

''Fine. I'll get it for you form that corner fast food you like…''

''Thank you love…''

He came back after twenty minutes with two bags. One was mash potatoes and the other was chocolate muse she loved.

He noticed she was tired so he decided to take her to bed.

''Let's go sleepy head… It's time for your bath and sleep.''

Lena was woried…

''She can't clime the stairs…''

''But I can carry her…''

She put her arms around her husband's neck and he lifted her from the sofa.

''Good night to you all.''

He took her to the bathroom and washed her with a sponge. He was very careful and genteel. Lena was spying on them. It was stronger than her. She had to make sure they were fine. She was touched how careful he was.

''This is not the way I imagined our first many years of marriage. You taking a shower alone and me being washed with a sponge.''

''You'll join me soon enough… I promise love. ''

''Thank you for all.''

He got out the shower and wiped his hair and body.

''You have nothing to thank me for. I'm in for the good and bad. I love you my little precious wifey…''

''Love you too…''

He held her for a minute…

''Let's go to our room and sleep. You need rest.''

He took her to the room and healed her get dressed. She was in his t shirt and he was in pajama bottoms. He helped her get comfortable and got to bed as well.

''Let's sleep love…''

''We had a weird day…''

''I love you B…''

''Right back at you…''

He kissed her and took her hand.

''I can't hold you because of the scar and stitches…. But I can hold your hand until the day I can hold you…''

''Yes, you can always hold my hand.''

Next morning they were last at breakfast. Family was eating and there was the usual noise. Jesus telling that he wants more pancakes , Mariana complaining that he ate entire marmalade and Jude eating serial in silence. Mike was there as well. He held cup of coffee and he was the first to see them.

''I believe it is my son and my daughter in law….''

''Stop that nonsense Mike…''

''Why Steff? She is after all a Foster?''

Brandon and Callie lowered their gaze…

''I see my parent's rings found their purpose again….''

Callie moved her left hand behind her back. Mike got up and approached her. He took her hand and looked at the ring.

''My mother never wanted to give me their rings… Steff's finger was too big for it. She told me that that is a proof that she is not a woman for me. All the other daughters in law could fit the ring but my wife to be. Steff and I had to buy ours… I guess she was right it would not last… She said it would be for B and his girl… It looks good on you Callie…Like it was made for your tiny finger…Take care of it. It is supposed to go to your and B's daughter in law someday….''

''Thanks…''

Brandon felt like he never loved his dad more in his life. He did give them a chance to be happy. He talked about their kids, that means he gave them his blessing.

''B, is this what you really want? Marriage and all?''

''Yes, dad… We want to be married and we are happy. Mom dragged us here…''

''I didn't ask about your mother, siblings… I asked about you and Callie. Is the marriage what you want?''

Callie took Brandon's hand and answered the question.

''I know you all think this is stupid decision and we will live to regret this… But I can assure you I love him very much. I am in love with him. I also know that there is no way to know if you would be married to someone for weeks, months years or decades… You don't get an expiration date on your wedding certificate. We want to be married and we believe we can make it work and last.''

''That is all I needed to know… Welcome to the family Callie…''

He hugged her very gently.

''Thank you Mike…''

'' You're welcome…. Take care of him…''

''I will.. When I recover….''

''I know you will. Now, go and eat…. You should eat something and don't overdo it… ''

''I will not…''

Brandon made her tea and she made breakfast for herself. He promised to let her do things by herself and she knew it was hard for him. He wanted to cater her every need. They ate and after breakfast Steff told them to go to the living room for a family meeting. He helped her clean out the table and they went to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. They took their seats and Steff started her little speech.

''What you did was unforgiving…. I can't believe you would do something that stupid. I am really disappointed in two of you….''

''Why mom? You gave us no choice..''

''Don't go there Brandon Michael Foster, I gave you choice and you didn't take it… So, now we will do this my way…. You will sign the annulment papers and everything goes to what it was before. You live here, Callie goes to Rita's and we live normal life…''

Everybody jumped and tried to defend Brandon and Callie.

''Mom, you can't do this to them!''

''They are happy and married… Let them bee.''

''I think it is fine for them to be together. They love each other….''

Brandon interrupted…

''And if we say no?''

''You go to prison because you stole your father's money and his parents' rings… Is that what you want?''

''I don't care anymore… I don't know who you are…''

''I'm doing this for your own good.''

She put the papers in front of them and they looked at each other. Steff knew Callie would sign it just to protect him….and she did… Her eyes were filled with tears when she did it…

''I'm sorry… I don't want you to go to jail… Few more years and we can do it again… Without anyone blackmailing us with juvie and the rest of the things….''

''I will not sign! I don't care… We deserve to be happy..''

''I can't be happy knowing you are locked up somewhere…''

'' Callie.. We are in this together… It can't be that long… I have all the money… I can give it to dad…''

''It doesn't matter… They have you on camera. You kidnapped her to take her out of the state when you know she can't cross the border…''

''Baby, please sign…. In a year we can be together again… I promise I will wait….''

''No! Not like this… I don't want to do it like this…''

''Please, do it for me…''

''Calie…''

Entire family, but Steff was in tears.

''Mom,please don't make them do it..''

''Jesus, stay out of this… I'll deal with you later…''

''Babe, do it…. We'll manage somehow…''

''I can't…''

''We must… It's just a year…''

''AND NEXT YEAR SHE WILL FIND SOME OTHER WAY TO STOP US…. I HATE HER!''

''Babe, I promise I will be there when we turn eighteen.''

He signed the papers. His hand was shaking as her's was.

''Good job. This is the smartest thing you did in a long time.''

She left the room and there was mixture of weepeng and silence. Lena and Mike were brokenhearted over what happened. Callie took her ring off and gave it to Mike.

''I suppose I don't need this anymore…''

Brandon did the same….

''We are so sorry…''

It was Mariana's turn to say something.

''No, you're not. You never do anything to stop her. It's your fault as much as hers…''

Steff came back to the room.

''Rita is on her way to pick up Callie.''

Rita came and it was time for Callie to go.

''Papers are signed, it is over now. You may take her with you. We'll send her things…''

Callie started saying good bye to all of them. Mariana, Jesus and Jude were crying. Brandon was trying to keep it together for her and Mike was also in tears.

Callie was leaving the house when she heard papers tear. They all turned to see Lena tearing up the annulment. She threw the papers in the garbage in front of the house and went to Mike. From his jacket pocket she took their rings and gave them back to Brandon and Callie. They looked at her with their eyes wide opened. Brandon took her hand and took her away from Rita. Steff was so angry at her and she couldn't believe she would make this scene…

''Everybody back to the house. Rita, I'm sorry Steff made you come this way, but you will not be taking Callie anywhere. ''

Lena entered the house followed by kids, Mike and Steff.

''Lena, what are you doing?''

''I'm doing the right thing. The day we started living together you told me I was Brandon's parent too. You promised me to make decisions in his life and now, it seems that YOU are the only parent he has. Me and Mike had no say in all of this and you did all these things behind our backs.''

''And what would you do? Let them be together? Pretend this is normal….''

''It is normal. We didn't raise them together to be surprised after ten years they had feelings for each other. They spent months together in the house bonding over things many of us never understood.''

''So what now? You are mother of the year?''

''No, but I am making an effort. Maybe little late, but making it…''

''And I'm not…''

''No, you only see one side of the story. You see them as siblings, you never asked them if they saw each other that way. They suffer, they are in pain and you don't see that.''

''Lena, this is wrong…''

''What you did was wrong. She is still recovering and you want her out? He wants to take care of her, and you want them apart? Steff, who are you?''

''I'm the same person I always was….''

''Then, why do I not know this Steff?''

''I can't believe this… They signed the papers. They realized they made mistake… It would be difficult to get those papers again…''

''Stefanie Foster, listen to me and listen very good. If you come home with those papers again, make sure to bring our divorce papers with them. If you make kids sign anything like that or you try to put them back to jail or juvie, I'm not staying married to you.''

Stew was left speechless. Kids were looking at them with their mounts opened… Everybody waited for Steff to answer Lena. Callie and Brandon couldn't believe Lena would do something like that for them. She never stood up to Steff. Steff got up from the chair, got her keys and left the house. There was long silence after she left. Brandon came to Lena and hugged her.

'Thank you.''

''No, thank you. You reminded me I'm the member of this family too.''

All the kids hugged Lena and she was finally more calm. Whatever happens with Steff, she has the kids. Steff came two hours later. Kids left them to talk but stuck around to hear the conversation.

''I love you Lena, but there are some things that matter to me very much. I can't sit and watch them do what their doing. I can't. I feel sick to my stomach when I see them…''

Lena gave her sarcastic laugh…

''Good job Steff. You just sounded like your dad before our wedding.''

''Maybe I get him now?''

''So, what do we do?''

''I don't know Lena…''


	8. Chapter 8

Callie and Brandon were in bed because she had to rest and he didn't want to leave her alone. Other kids were spying on their mothers.

''I don't want them to divorce because of us.''

''Neither do I, but I also don't want our marriage to end.''

''I'm scared…''

''So am I…''

He held her tight and hoped things would work out between their moms.

Lena and Steff set in the living room and tried to resolve their issue…

''How can you put them above us Lena?''

''That is the thing I learned from the person I dated. No one comes before my children, not even me. They are my priority and I feel like I failed them. I promised to be the parent and I let you take all the control in this issue. And you never asked me and Mike about our opinion. Our children, all of them called me the door mat… I'm not that. I do not want to be than in my marriage. It can't be all what Steff wants and thinks best… I can't fail my children again.''

''I can't live with this… It's not normal….''

''Then, let them be and don't interfere…''

''She took his future away from him…''

''And maybe he gave it up willingly?''

''I'm afraid you are crazy as they are…''

''No, I just remember how it feels to be in love and go against the world to protect that love.''

''And I don't?''

''I don't know. You tell me?''

''You are angry because they left. I get that. You are angry because they made it possible without needing us. I get that too. What I don't get is how far you are ready to go just to hurt them…''

''Lena…''

''Steff… If you keep doing this, you will lose all the kids. ''

''Is that a treat? You are taking them away?''

''No, you are pushing them by doing this to Callie and Brandon. What do you think is going thrugh Jude's or twins' head? What will it take for you to turn against them, who are not your biological children?''

''I could never…''

''Could you? Look at Brandon and how much you hurt him.''

''It's my fault? You were not happy about this too, but now I'm the bad guy?!''

''I was not happy about it, I'm still not happy but I never did anything to hurt them…''

''But, that's it…. You NEVER do anything…. You sit and cry. I solve things…''

''Is that how you see me? As a person who cries and does nothing?''

''Are you that person Lena? When we learned about them and the escape, what did you do?''

''I tried to keep our family together. I kept repeating Jude we love him and want him. I had to look at Mariana and Jesus being angry and sad. I had to try to make compromise and thing about all of us and what is best for us… I had to fight my demons too Steff. It's not easy. I was scared. I had pictured them alone, dead or doing who knows what to survive…''

''So, you are ok with this? With their marriage? You realise if we let them do this, we have to let all our kids marry at sixteen and bring their spouses here…''

''They wouldn't…''

''Why? We let Brandon and Callie, why not the rest?''

''Because their relationships are different….''

''Jesus said he would marry Lexy….''

''Oh, God…. Listen to yourslelf….''

''I have an idea… Let's marry off all of the kids and solve this one and for all. Let Jesus marry Lexy, Mariana can marry some passer buy and we'll be fine… No marriages to surprise us….''

''That's not what I meant…''

''Then, what did you mean?''

''Callie and Brandon had a reason to marry, beside the love they shear. They did that to protect their relationship. They wanted to be recognized, like we wanted the same things few months ago. Now, I'm your wife, not partner, not ''friend'', but wife…I have my ring, I have my piece of paper and I have the law that gives me recognition.''

''You can't compare this to our situation…''

''Why? No one took us serious for years. Now, now it's different.''

''Fine, do what you want. I'm tired of being a bad guy.''

Steff got to their room to sleep. She was tired. Lena went to talk to Callie and Brandon. She knocked and B opened the door.

''She is asleep.''

''I'm awake… Come in Lena…''

She liked how they changed the room. Twins and Jude helped them rearrange things and make it more their rather than just Brandon's room.

''I like it here…''

''Thank you…''

''Are you and mom Ok?''

''We will be. I promise…''

She sat at Brandon's desk.

''I came to talk to you about some things. I know this is not easy for you, but I need you to be patient with Steff. Brandon, you are going back to school tomorrow. Callie, do you feel you can go to school or you need more time at home?''

''I can try… ''

''Ok. Fine, let's try school. Now, other things… People at school know you run away and that's all. Do you want them to know about the wedding?''

''Well, we don't care. I'm not ashamed of being married to her.''

''Me to. I don't care. I have no problems with our marriage.''

''Fine, then, tomorrow six thirty you make breakfast for the family….''

''We'll do it…''

''Thank you Lena.''

''You're welcome…''

Few moments later Mariana came to their room.

''I heard you are back to school.''

''Yes, we are…''

''Than, there is one thing left to do Callie…''

''What is it?''

''Your hair… Let's get it back to your natural color…''

Brandon gave them a smile. He loved her old hair color and he waited for the chance for it to go back to its previous state.

''Yes, let's do it…''

An hour and a half later, she had her old hair color back.

''I liked it a lot. It feels more like me. ''

Brandon kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

''My girl is back…''

''Yes, she is…''

They were very nervous about the next day at school. They didn't know what to expect. It could be just a normal day or it could be hell. He tried to stay calm for her and she did the same for him. Inside, they were freaking out more than ever. They woke up at six and got ready. Callie still had to make it easy because of the stitches ,so Brandon made most of the breakfast. He made them pancakes and Callie got the fresh fruit to the bowls and she set the table. At seven thirty sharp, when Steff and Lena got downstairs, everything was ready .

''Good job loves…''

''Thank you Lena.''

Twins and Jude got downstairs saying they smelled the food. The family ate in their usual loud manner and then it was time to go. B took his and Callie's things and got to the car. They took the kids to school that day. Everybody was nervous about this day. Twins and Lexy were their main support. They got out of the car and noticed that some people stopped and looked at them. He looked and Callie and offered his hand.

''Here we go…''

''Yes, here we go…''

Their homeroom was with one of the most complicated teachers. They didn't like her very much. She was mean to almost everybody. She was their Economy teacher and she had Callie on her radar since she came to school. She was not fond of the foster kids and she loved her privileged status more than anything in the world. She treated kids who are on scholarships worse than the paying kids. School knew that, but did nothing about it. She was married to someone on the board. Brandon and Callie got to the classroom and took their seats. Mrs. Webb insisted that people sit in the alphabetical order, so she was pissed at Callie for sitting with Brandon.

''Ms. Jacobs…. I know that some people don't know alphabet, but I'm surprised that you don't know it. You and Foster can't sit together… Gather your things and take a seat with the J's…''

''Mrs. Webb, I am a Foster now…''

''Oh, you finally got adopted?''

Brandon beat her to the answer.

''No, we got married…''

Whole class was in shock. Did they hear right? Foster married his foster sister? Oh, that was juicy gossip… They waited for Talia to find out… That would create a mess.

''You are joking?''

''No, we are really, legally married…''

''Then I guess it's fine to sit together. Besides, there are even more things you do since you are married.''

The class laughed at that. The sex insinuation was not the most pleasant thing in the world.

''O.K. Let's start our lesson. Who will do the revision for the newlyweds?''

One of the nerds raised his hand and told us what was done while we were in other school. Lucky for us , we didn't miss a lot.

''For Friday, you have to make little presentation about small businesses… Welcome back, honeymoon is over.''

Callie wrote down what is our assignment and I told her I shall take all the books we might need.

Next two periods were better experience. No one provoked. Teachers were glad to see us. We spent the lunch in the beach with Mariana and Lexy. Jesus had wrestling so he couldn't be with us. English was the timed bomb. That was the class Callie had with Talia. Brandon was a little worried about that encounter. He walked with her to the classroom and Mr. Anderson greeted him.

''Mr. Foster, I'll take good care of your wife. Don't worry…''

''I'm not worried.''

He turned to Callie.

''Please, if you get some books ,let me carry them. Let's not risk anything…''

''O.K.''

He left the room and went to his lesson. Talia was not at school that day. At least they avoided conflict and problems. Callie felt relived she was not there. She was not ready for her comments and mean moments. She just needed the day to end and to go home. Mr. Anderson was in the middle of his ''Scarlet Letter'' lesson when he noticed no one is listening.

''Anything interesting you want to share?''

''Apparently, there is something interesting…. ''Someone'' in here is pregnant…''

''Is that true ?''

No one said anything. Callie was flipping through pages of her book and ignoring the pregnancy rumors. She had a feeling it was about her.

''O.K. Since no one is confirming or denying this rumor, I'll go back to our class.''

After class Callie went to the ladies room and some of the girls were looking at her and laughing.

She decided to ignore them. She left the ladies room and went to her locker where Brandon was. Jesus, Lexy and Mariana came to them.

''Have you heard?''

''What?''

''There is someone spreading rumors about Callie being pregnant… Is it true?''

''No, it's not. I'm on a pill and we always used protection if I forgot to take a pill.''

''What made them say something like that?''

''B treating me like I would brake and my little bit baggy shirt and pants.''

''Yes, that might give the wrong message. ''

''Mariana, I can't wear anything tight. I can't press the wound.''

''I know.''

''So, for one more week, I have to be ''pregnant''.''

''Poor you…''

''I know… But, rumors will die eventually.''

They got home and Brandon sent her to change into something more comfortable that presses the wound less than what she had on her. She took his sweats and shirt and got back downstairs to study with him. They had a lot of homework. Some of it was given to them as a punishment for running away and some of it was regular school work. They were studying from five to almost ten thirty. After finishing their work, B packed their things into their bags and cleaned the table for them to eat something. After dinner they went to bed and they fell asleep as soon as they got into bed. Steff knocked to check on them but they didn't hear her. She opened the door and heard nothing but their breathing. She opened her eyes and saw them cuddled into each other sound asleep. Brandon was holding her tight and even in their sleep he knew where the scar was. After all, she raised a very caring boy. She still had trouble understanding them, but she had to try and give it a chance. When she got to bed, Lena was already asleep.

In the morning Callie was first in the kitchen. She put the pot of coffee to be ready and strted making breakfast. Steff was next to join her.

''Good morning Callie.''

''Good morning. Coffee?''

''Yes please.. A bucket of it if it is possible. I have a very long day.''

''Sure…''

Callie filled her mug and gave it to Steff.

''Need help with the breakfast?''

''No, it's fine… It'll be done soon.''

''O.K.''

There was some awkward silence.

''How does your wound feel? When do you go to the check up?''

''Today after school. Brandon is taking me after our last period.''

''Does it hurt?''

''It mostly itches…''

''I remember the feeling…''

''Yeah….''

Lena and Jude were next to join.

''Morning loves…''

Lena kissed them all and went to get coffee.

''I have so many things to do today…''

''We all have not so easy days.''

''I have two tests…''

''Have you studied Jude?''

''Yes, I have. Connor helped…''

Brandon and twins came next. Mariana was angry because this morning she had to shower with a cold water.

''Welcome to my life… You always drain the hot water. Now you know how it feels like.''

He approached Callie and kissed her cheek.

''Morning love…''

''Morning B.. Hungry?''

''Yes… ''

''Food is ready. Get it on the table.''

''I love it when you are bossy…''

''I know…''

''So, kids how was school yesterday?''

''Fun. We heard rumors about you becoming grandparents…''

''Jesus!''

''Is it true?''

''No, we are not having a baby.''

''Are you sure…''

Brandon looked at his mother and blushed.

''Mom, we are not having a baby. We take care of our… business..''

''Why do you speak in stupid codes? I know how babies are made, moms have sex, Jesus has it and Mariana knows how babies are made… So..?''

Callie almost shocked on her food…

''Jude!''

''What? You do it… You told me you do it and it's not a surprise to anyone…You are married now and married people have sex…. Much less than the people who date, but still have sex…''

''Jude,please….''

Steff suddenly remembered something Jude said.

''Wait a second! Jesus, you and Lexy have sex? Even after all we've been through?''

''We…we… We use protection. She is on the pill and I use condoms.''

''That is not the matter. How does Jude know about you having sex with Lexy?''

''I saw them one day when I came home…They forgot to lock the door.''

''Jesus!''

''Little dude that was uncalled for..''

''We told you, no sex in the house…''

He looked at Callie and Brandon and smiled…

''Good luck with that… I'm done with food. Lexy is picking me up. See you tonight…''

Lena cleaned the table and Brandon and Callie went to get their books. Brandon took the car keys and they left the house.

''I can't believe what Jude said…''

''Oh, my God…. I felt so embarrassed. It feels weird to listen about our sex life and things like that.''

''I know…''

''Babe, it feels weird to listen about us having a baby…''

''Yes, especialy since we are not having it…''

''Would you like to?''

''Some day, not now. I want to finish school, have a job and something more than one room in you moms' house. We need more in order to be parents.''

''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

Brandon left her at the school entrance and went to park the car. While she was waiting for him she had encounter with Talia. Just what she needed.

''Look who it is… A teen mom…''

''What do you want Talia?''

''You destroyed my relationship, dragged my boyfriend who knows where and now you are pregnant.''

''Talia, leave me alone…''

''You are not denying any of the things I said…''

''There is no need. Every person in this school already made up the story in their head. It doesn't matter what the truth is…''

''And you are saying you are not pregnant?''

''I am not, but it doesn't matter. By the end of the day, we shall hear the story that I already have ten kids and who knows what else…''

''That is all the truth because you are the slut… You destroy your foster brothers…''

''What?''

''I know what you did to Liam…''

''You mean what he did to her?''

Brandon was coming to her rescue. He put his arm around Callie and gave Talia one of his very cold looks.

''Something you need Talia?''

''Yes, to congratulate you… You are dating a major slut who has a thing for foster brothers. But I'm sure that you will dump her when you get tired of her tricks….''

''Talia…''

''Brandon, leave it… It's not worth it…''

''Oh, and you are? I know what you did…. I know it all…''

''You know nothing Talia…''

''You were sleeping with you previous foster brother and now you put him in jail.. You found a new one…''

''He raped me for years… He hurt me, put me to hospital few times…. You have no idea who and what Liam is…''

''I know who you are.. You are a slut…''

''Talia, stop it right now…''

''Why? It might upset the baby?''

''No, because no one can't talk to her that way…''

''And you are her bodyguard?''

''No, I'm her husband…''


	9. Chapter 9

_''I'm her husband.''_

Those words were ringing in Talia's head for several seconds.

''You must be kidding? You want us to believe you are married? Having rings means nothing… I can get a ring and say I'm married.''

''Yes we are, we really are married. That is the first thing we did when we left. There are parts of this country you can marry at sixteen.''

'' Steff and Lena would never allow that.''

''We had our share of problems with them, but we are staying married and working on mending our family…''

''And now you want us to believe you are not knocked up? You are almost seventeen and married… Why?''

''Because I love him Talia…. And if it will make all of you sleep at night I will tell you why he is with me and carrying my things… I had my appendix surgery ten days ago….I can mess up my stitches and open the wound if I carry things…''

She lifted her shirt and showed them top of her covered wound.

''Happy now? I had surgery, I'm not pregnant…And before some of you turns this to my c-section scar, think twice. Now people know where it is and you will look stupid claiming it's from that.''

Crowd broke and all the people went to their classes. Homeroom was tense. Mrs. Webb was very nervous and on everybody's case. They survived it and the rest of the day was easier to deal with. During lunch, Lexy teased them for the Talia incident.

''I see not pregnant today….''

''Yes, now they know…''

''And as a future aunt, when can we expect the baby?''

''Not soon… Five years maybe?''

''No, no, no…. I want it soon…''

''Than, have it yourself…''

''That is a brilliant idea…I bet that could give Steff someone else to hate.''

''No! No babies and messing with Steff. I was joking when I said that you and Jesus should have a baby… It is too soon for all of us. I'm not ready. I don't want my baby to end up like Jude and me.''

''I know… I had a pretty good idea what bothers you about the baby now.''

''I want it to have more than we have now. If I get pregnant soon, I would never get rid of it, but I would rather take all the measures to prevent the pregnancy.''

English class was ''fun''. We continued with the ''Scarlet Letter'' and too many eyes were on me.

''Is there anything interesting about Miss. Jacobs that has to disturb our lesson?''

''You mean MRS. FOSTER?''

He was surprised by the news.

''Oh, then I believe congratulations' are in order…''

She smiled and thanked him.

''This is a surprise… So, does that imply that you are the one who is pregnant?''

''No, I'm the one who had appendix removed…''

''That explains Mr. Foster's attention…''

''Yes, it does…''

''Well, I must say I am surprised and not so surprised. I always had a feeling that there is something epic between two of you…''

''Epic?''

''Like all these big love stories in literature….''

''I hope not. Many of them end in deaths and pain…''

He laughed at that.

''I love to have students who reed. I didn't mean like that… I meant…. Special and selfless..''

''That is what it's supposed to be…''

''If it is so selfless, why did you let him give up everything for you?''

''We both have up so many things…''

''What did you give up?''

''My safety, Jude, potential family. I could have been adopted by now…But I love him and he was worth it all. And I would redo all the things if I had to.''

''Girls, this is something you should discuss alone, not in class.''

''I have nothing to say…''

''You slut took my boyfriend away!''

''No, you did that by yourself. You read my journal, to broadcasted to everyone story about Liam, you skimmed and told lies…. You did all that by yourself Talia. No help from me.''

''Journal for this class? She made all the copies?''

''Yes, she did…''

''Talia, I'm very disappointed…That was something personal. You had no right.''

''Brandon was always defending her. I had to show her real face.''

''And you just made him see you for who you are Talia. I would have never told anyone about Liam if you didn't start that thing.''

''Speaking about Liam, there is one big surprise for you….''

Calle picked up her things and left the lesson. She got to the beach and there she found Jesus and Lexy making out…

''I bet I'm not the one who is going to get pregnant any time soon…''

''Hey sis….''

''Why the long face Call?''

''Hm… Talia…''

''That explains it…''

''Pretty much…''

She told them what happened in class and they told her it was just Talia and her stupid comments. She wanted to believe that. What could she know about Liam? He was in prison all this time… She didn't want to think about anything on that topic. She had her life at a good place and she was happy. She and Brandon were happy. She decided not to mention it to Brandon . They had enough crap already to deal with. He waited for her after the last class and they went to the hospital. Callie's scar looked good. Now it was all done. She could put special cream it so it would fade. He have her suggestions how to treat it and the most important thing, she could stop worrying about messing up the stitches.

''There you go. You're free to go. Take care and if anything happens, come back.''

''Thank you…''

She left the room and found Brandon who was talking to some kids from school.

''Hi, Callie. Everything Ok?''

''It is now. We can leave now…''

''See you at school tomorrow…''

''See you…''

''I just heard you had a fun class with Talia…''

''Nothing I couldn't handle.''

''I hope you would tell me if it becomes too much.''

''Babe, that's Talia… She barks, but can't bight…''

''Just, be careful.''

''I will. Don't worry…''

They texted Lena and Steff that they would take a walk on the beach so, they did it. They went there and just sat staring at the water.

''I could live by the water…''

''Let's make a deal…When we finish with all the schooling we want, let's buy a house somewhere at the beach.''

''We could move somewhere nice…''

''Hawaii…"

''Why not? We could live there and raise our family somewhere like that…''

''I'd love that…''

They came to an empty house. Lena left them a note that she and Steff took Jude to the movies, Mariana was out, Jesus with Lexy and they had the house to themselves. She made them dinner, they lit candles and ate at the garden.

''I want you to do something for me… Something you haven't done in a long time…''

''And what would be that my beloved?''

''I want you to play for me…''

''Callie, way to burn and crash all of my hopes…''

''Maybe later… But I want you to play for me…''

He took her hand and led her to their bedroom. She positioned herself on their bed and he sat to his keyboards.

''I haven't played for a long time. If I want to be precise, since you left.''

''I'm here, so play now…''

He played for hours. They both missed it… Just after few minutes of playing re realized how much he loves it and how important it was to him to play. It kept him going. Callie always loved to listen to him play. She could lie on his bed and listen for hours. They didn't hear family come back home. They all had some ideas what the young couple might be doing , but they never imagined walking into the house and hearing Brandon play again.

''I can't believe she did it… He is playing again…''

''Jesus, how do you know it was her?''

''She is back… He is playing…He said to you his muse was gone, now she is back….''

''Oh…''

They all climbed the stair trying not to make any noise. He played some more and got up from the chair.

''I love you Mrs. Foster… Just so you know…''

''I love you too. I hope you might play again… Have the lessons.''

''Callie… We need money we have and we saved. I want us to try living alone. It's to crowded in here…''

''Live alone? When did that happen?''

''Today. I thought about our beach house and I want to try… I brought applications for college at Hawaii. Maybe we can go there…''

''Brandon… Wow, you really gave it a thought…''

''Yes… As soon as we can start working on our dream it's closer to us…''

''Fine, let's do it… Let's work on our Hawaii trip and school plans…''

''You are ok with that?''

''Yes I am… That place is heaven on earth.''

''I can't wait for us to have our home…''

''Me ether….''

He kissed her and got up to close the door and noticed their entire family at the door.

''Hello…''

''You are leaving?''

Callie jumped at the sound of her brother's voice.

''No, not yet. We want to apply there, see if we can get scholarships and then…who knows…''

''You are leaving me again Callie…''

''I am not Jude. We have entire year, even more that that…''

''And that's what is should make it better?''

''No, I don't know…''

''Why would you want to leave? I tough you are happy now… Are you?''

''We are… We are very happy and we love you all, but we need to find our own way, as everyone will. We need to find college that will satisfy our wishes and needs.''

''And be that far away?''

''It's not that far…''

''But it's not here…''

''It's not… We need our space Jude, and so will you with someone you love. It's normal thing to find where you and that person belong.''

''You told me I was your person…''

''You are my brother. Brandon is my person.''

''Fine! Leave! I don't care anymore…You didn't have to come back at all. It was better without you!''

He left and shut the door. Callie started crying and Brandon didn't know what to do first, make her calm down or make Jude understand that she also has right to dream. He took her in his arms and held her. They were interrupted by the knocking at the door.

''Kids, we have to talk…''

Steff had very scared and angry expression. It was not a god news or a pleasant conversation they were about to have.


	10. Chapter 10

Steff looked at the floor not knowing where to start from.

''Mom, what is it? Is it Hawaii?''

''Are you angry about that?''

''Honeys, after today's news I would do all I could to send you to school to Mars if possible…''

''What is it?''

''Liam is getting out.''

''How is that possible?''

''His lawyer got the info you to eloped and he asked for suspense of his sentence. He made it look like she has a pattern of hooking up with foster brothers.''

''So, it's my fault?''

''No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying someone fed his lawyers information that they used to free him.''

''When is he getting out?''

''He has to see the judge in a few weeks but guys at work think that is a done deal.''

''FUCK!''

''My point B… But we have to find a way to deal with this. We can't deny your marriage, there is a written document, so that is out… We have to think about every step in this case…''

''There is a chance for him not to get out?''

''It is very slim…''

''But there is?''

''Yes, there is…''

''Then we fight until it's over…''

''O.K. we'll see what we can do.''

Callie was scared. Steff saw that in her eyes.

''Callie, we'll never let him touch you again. I promise…''

''It just felt safer to have him locked up.''

''I know love… But me and some other people will take care of him from the legal point of view and you have other people who will also look after you.''

''Try to rest. Good night…''

Steff left them and Callie was still scared of the fact Liam might get out.

''Love, it's not for sure. He has to see a judge… There has to be something that could keep him behind the bars…''

Callie was crying by now.

''Why? Why now? We are happy… Steff is finally getting ok with us and this happens…''

''I don't know…''

''I shouldn't have been so careless the first time I ran away. All could have been ok now.''

''No, we wouldn't be here then. I don't regret marrying you….''

''But they will use this against us now. Our marriage has a price now…''

''Callie, I will not let scum like Liam make me feel that life with you is a mistake…''

She got under covers and turned her back to him.

''I love you Callie Foster and I will fight for this marriage and you until my dying day…''

She said nothing. She was too busy trying to control her tears and panic attack that was about to happen. She didn't have them for a long time. The last happened before Liam's trail. Brandon just held her and that was enough to make her calm a little. That night she had nightmares about Liam. Brandon got so worried that he went to wake up Lena and Steff. He got into their room and woke his mom.

''Mom, I need you…''

''What is going on?''

''She is having a nightmare and I can't make her calm down. She is dreaming and crying for someone to leave her alone and stop doing something to her. I'm scared mom…''

Steff left the bed and got to their room. She woke Callie up. Callie was completely wet from the tears and sweat.

''It's ok. You are home and safe… Breath baby…''

''Oh, Steff.''

She put her arms around Steff's neck and started sobbing.

''I can't take it anymore… I can't….''

''You'll be fine… I promise…''

Lena and the kids were at the door looking at that site in surprise. When did that happen? What made it happen?

''Callie, listen to me. We are with you in this. No one will hurt you. If it happens that he leaves the jail, my friends and me are with you. We will move, we will get better security for the house…we'll find the way to deal with him.''

Jesus finally got it.

''Liam is getting out?''

Callie nodded… Jesus got to the room and sat on the bed beside her.

''I'm there if you need me. You are my family and I protect family…''

She hugged him and he held her for a few minutes.

''We'll make you safe. I promise no one will hurt you anymore…''

''Thank you…''

''Let's all go back to sleep. B, if you need us, Steff and me are there for you. Will you be fine?''

''Yes, we will… Thank you…''

''As Jesus said, we are family and that's what we do. We hold each other and keep each other safe…''

They left her and Brandon alone in the room. He got new change out of the closet and took it to bathroom.

''Let's get you cleaned up love.''

He took her to the bathroom and took a shower with her. It was nothing sexual, it was more taking care of her. He washed her hair and after they left the shower he took a big towel and dried them. He helped her put on underwear and shirt and after that he combed her hair and dried her. When he finally got her back to bed she managed to calm down and fall asleep. She was tired so she had to sleep. When they woke up it was noon. Lena and Steff let them stay at home and B felt relived they were at home. Callie was napping whole day and he spent hours just laying beside her. He was afraid to touch her because he didn't want to trigger some bad memories. He held her tight when she cuddled into him and asked him to hold her. Lena brought them lunch but she didn't wake them up. She supposed they might need their sleep. Brandon made decision to talk to her when she wakes up. He had almost entire day and night to think about things.

''Babe, I have something to tell you.''

''What is it?''

''It's about last night and what mom said.''

''Oh… B…Please… I don't want to talk about it…''

''We must… I must tell you something… You are my hero I love you so much and I proud of you. I don't care about your past and I want future with you…. But unfortunately ,past is the part of our future. We have to deal with it together…as a couple and as a family. I know he hurt you, he did a lot of things to you , things you never want to remember and talk about in your life and I understand that. I respect that, but there is one thing I will not let him do. I will not let him take away your spirit, energy and love for life. You came so far from that dark place he left you. You have normal relationship. We have sex, you enjoy having sex with me and you love me. You don't fear me and don't hide from me and that is so much more than some girls and women who experienced something like you can do. So, I want you to be in control of your life again and don't let him control you from his cell. Ok?''

She got to his lap and kissed him.

''Make love to me…''

He smiled to her…

''Any time my love…''

They locked their door and put some music on. They kept in quiet but the music was there just in case someone passes the door. Next time everybody saw them was dinner. It was quiet, but not awkward. They were trying to avoid the topic of Liam and nightmares. Lexy saved the day. She had some crazy story from practice and that got them all involved. Jesus was proud of his girl like never before. She was the one who broke the silence and prevented Callie to feel more fragile than before. She even got her to think about joining the volleyball team. Jesus smiled at Callie and gave a comment that could get him in trouble with his brother and with Lexy.

''I think you must join, you'll look sexy in the uniform…''

''Is that why you come to my games Jesus?''

''Of course. You are sexy in your uniform.''

''Good save…''

Lexy knew what he was doing so she was not mad about his comments of uniforms and hot girls in them. They had to make her move on from pain and Liam. They had to build her bigger support system.

''Yes, babe… You should do it… You love to play and it will give you something to have fun with while I have my piano lessons…''

''Really? You'll take them again?''

''Yes, I will.''

''Fine… I'll do it…''

''Yes!''

They were all happy that she decided to get out of the house and scared mode. Brandon was so proud of her. He knew how Liam could be dangerous for her and how far he could take thing with her. So, he was proud she would not let that fear guide her through life. Jesus noticed the glow on Callie and Brandon's smiles and the stolen glances. HE HAD TO DO IT!

''So, moms…. When you said no sex in the house, did it apply just to me and Lex or maybe to some other members of the household….?''

''JESUS!''

He was not sure who screamed first… His mothers, Lexy, Mariana, Jude, Callie, Brandon…. He didn't care… He asked… and had fun with that….

''I didn't need images of more people having sex in my head Jesus… Seeing you and Lexy destroyed me for life…''

''These two at least lock the door and really TRY to be quiet…''

''Mariana…''

''My room is by theirs…''

''Moms, you are lucky… Your room is at the far end of the house… You don't hear any of us and we don't hear you…''

''God, this is one very awkward dinner…''

Lexy's comment was pretty much what almost everybody toughs at that moment.

''I know…''

''Sad thing is that Jude will have sex before me…''

That made entire table burst with laughter…even Jude who is usually very shy when it comes to topics like this…

''Oh, Mariana….''


	11. Chapter 11

She did all she could to put Liam and all related to him behind. She was in volleyball team, she played with Brandon, she helped Jude and Connor with school work, she did some tutoring after school and she was always on top of her school work. Mariana would often claim that Callie is some Wonder woman and Brandon would always agree. He was impressed with her more and more every day. But even wonder woman had days she was not feeling so secure and safe with things that were potentially happening. She had dreams about Liam where she would have flashback to some situation they were in. One day she went to the school counselor and asked her if they could talk. Miss. Collins was nice young lady who never said no to her troubled students. She was big support to Callie and Callie sheared with her some things she couldn't say to her family. She told her about previous foster homes, all about Liam and she even confessed she was in love with him at one point. She could never say something like that to her family. Who would understand that she was in love with someone who hurt her so much in the end. Miss. Collins listened to her and gave her advises that healed her. She never judged her and never made talk about things that made her feel uncomfortable. Miss. Collins gave her time to open up when she feels it's time for something to be said about what's on her mind.

Her and Brandon's relationship was never better. Counseling helped her even in that department. They were very close, had date nights, they studied together but on the other hand, she made him do things with some of his friends without her. She knew their situation is specific, but also she knew she could trust him. Jude seemed confused with how they manage their relationship. He believed that couple should not be joined by the hip, and they were. At home, they would always do things together. Steff and Lena even thought about renovating some space out of house for them to live in. Everybody was fine with them, but Jude who missed his sister being just his. Their Hawaii application was in the mail and they waited for the news. They were very excited and they really wanted to go there. Lena was surprised when she learned how many colleges were interested in them. She had a feeling two of them would choose the one who is furthest from home and she had to make peace with their decision. She still worried about Jude and his feelings about this marriage and college.

It was almost Christmas time. Steff and Lena gave kids some money for presents and they went shopping. Brandon ha some money saved and he decided to surprise Callie with an engagement ring. He knew he was doing things backwards but… It didn't matter. Callie would love it anyhow. She wanted to give him something special and had no idea what it could be. She got presents for all the family members, but Brandon. She knew that thing he would love, she can't buy here. She went to antique shop and bought him old pocket watch and Beethoven music he loved to play. He would finally have his own copy so Grim Riper wouldn't have to borrow it to him. That book with music was old, but it had some spirit that B loved. He never loved new music sheets. He called them sterile. He loved sheets with side notes or small messages people left to themselves before playing the music. She got Jude set of Harry Potter books. Mariana got new makeup she wanted, Jesus got new pair of jeans and shirt. She got Lexy small locket with a picture of four of them, and to Steff and Lena she got gift card for spa weekend. They needed some time alone and away from the house. B's presents were not that original. She helped him pick them and they were definitely something he would choose. Lena and Mariana put up the tree and decorated it in record time. Steff gave boys decorations for outside of the house and they did that. In just few hours, house was decorated and presents were under the tree. There were presents of different colors and sizes and all of them had fun with guessing what would they get. Steff and Lena got about two gifts for each child. For some reason they decided to treat the kids with nice and expensive things. Maybe it had to do with the possibility of Callie and Brandon leaving next year and two kids leaving at the same time, but they decided not to talk or think about that. Family was in the Christmas spirit and they believed nothing can spoil that. Callie and Brandon said they will make Christmas dinner and Jesus said he will pick Lena's parents at the airport. Mariana and Lena got new napkins and table cloth and some more table decorations. It was first time, since the wedding that Steff's father was coming to the house. That is the reason Steff was debating in her mind should she tell about kids' marriage or not. Her father was still not on board with her and Lena, she could only imagine what would he say if he learned his seventeen year old grandson married his foster sister. Frank was never too big on her and Lena's ideas of adoption and getting kids from the streets. It took him very long to start having normal relationship with Jesus and Mariana. She didn't want more problems with him. They were just getting back on track. Steff was reading some book Lena and she couldn't help to hear Brandon and Callie having fun cooking. He was singing to her and she was teasing him for being corny and mushy.

''I love you enough not to be ashamed of it. You are the love of my life and only person I could love more than you would be a our baby…''

_Steff got nervous. Baby? Was she pregnant? She told them she wasn't last time they talked…._

''Brandon Foster, stop mentioning children or all of your parents would make me do monthly pregnancy tests…''

''That would be fun….''

''Not for me…''

''Just to see how nervous they are…''

''No! ''

''Love you…''

''Love you too, but no more baby ideas…''

''I can't promise…''

She hit him with a napkin…

''Brandon Foster I promise you….''

She didn't get to finish because Brandon was kissing her. She returned the kiss and Steff went to the kitchen to see why the sudden silence. She found them in a pretty heated make out session…

''Do I need to order food ? Is that dinner ever going to happen?''

''It will mom…''

''Make sure it does… A lot of people is supposed to eat here tonight...''

In next two hours young couple worked on food and it turned out better than any of them expected. Mariana set the table and in next few minutes Lena's and Steff's parents arrived. Jude helped Lena's mother in putting the presents under the tree and Steff went with her parents to the kitchen to leave food they brought with Brandon and Callie. She hoped that they wouldn't walk into something that she would have to explain later. They found them rushing to finish the salad and split it into different bowls because not all the members ate same dressings.

''B, my boy… How did you end up in the kitchen?''

''I love to cook… And I wanted to do it instead of mom and Lena. They had so much things to handle so we decided to take some load of them….''

''I see you had help…''

''I think I was the help…''

''Hi, Frank…''

''Hello, Callie…''

''Let me take these from you …. You may sit, we'll bring the food out in a minute.''

''Thank you…''

They left the kitchen and B and C continued with finishing touches of the diner. Brandon got the roast and lasagna to the table and Callie got salads. Lena's father opened bottle of vine and started pouring it into the grown up's glasses. B brought sodas for the others. At the beguiling diner was nice and at the moments pleasant. Frank was giving his best not to say something wrong. He was very careful about questions and comments about Steff and Lena. He decided to go down the safer road…. It was evident that he had little too much to drink.

''So, champ, where is that girl of yours?''

''Who?''

''Talia? She is so beautiful. I'm surprised she is not here….''

''We are not dating..''

''Shame… She was a keeper… You will not find a girl like that again…''

''That's fine… I have someone who I love very much and I'm happy. Talia was not for me…''

''I liked her. That girl had ambition and she would get you far.''

'' That was what bothered me. She never paid attention to my wishes and things I wanted. She was always about herself. I believe when you are a couple, you have to think about what all the sides need, not just one…''

''That is impossible. Always one side has to run the show.''

''I didn't want that kind of relationship. I want partnership not one person show.''

''That is an illusion my boy…. Always one has to run the show. But there is plenty of time for you to learn that and show that person who is the man. Firm attitude and will power. She has to know who is the boss.''

''Dad, please…''

''What? He will go to Ivy League school, marry an nice girl, live good life and even maybe be a president one day…''

''That is far from what I want…''

''Why? That is a good life… Rich…''

He took Callie's hand under the table…

''I have all I need… I don't need anything else.''

''And where is that girl of yours?''

''At home…''

''Oh, too bad… I wanted to see her…''

''Steff's mom noticed how uncomfortable Brandon feels… She had to stop this conversation…

''So, Jesus, where is Lexy?''

''She is with her parents. They will come to pick me up and I'll be going to the mass with them…''

''Oh, became religious so you can get in her pants?''

''Frank?''

Jesus had it long time ago with his drunk comments. He never said anything because that is Steff's dad, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

''No, she is singing tonight. That is why I'm going. I'm still not religious person. ''

''In this house no one has fear of God..''

''We just believe it is up to them to make a choice if they believe or not.

''That is bull. You moral and values are clear. How can you be trusted to raise good and decent children? God did not define family like you made it or marriage like you make it… You are making mockery of a sacred institution…''

''Why? We are happy, in love and we have wonderful family.''

''What will people say? How do you expect families of their spouses to react to the fact that there are two women? Brandon will marry one day… How will her parents react to the fact that in laws are two women?''

Lena's mother interupted..

''So, college, that will come soon… What are your ideas?''

''Hawaii…''

''Why there?''

''Sun, beach… That is what we want…''

''We?''

''Me and Callie…''

''Oh, you realy bonded… That's nice… But, what if you don't get there…bouth of you…''

''We will..''

''You are confident…''

''I am, but… We applied together, so we should het the answer together…''

''What do you mean? How does that work for siblings..?''

''We are married…''

''Oh…''

And all the sudden parents were silent…. They looked at their children with disapproval. Steff and Lena felt like they were kids again about to get never ending lecture about something that was not really their fault.


	12. Chapter 12

Frank couldn't take it. He got up and started shouting at Steff. He was furious and that was not pretty sight for any family member.

''Being married to a woman and letting your foster children marry each other? Good morals Stefanie…''

''Dad…''

Lena's mother simply HAD to say what she was thinking.

''Lena, we are surprised by this… I told you bringing the teenage girl in the house could make this trouble. You didn't listen. You always know best…..''

Steff's mother had her own questions….

''How long has it been going on? Why didn't you tell us?''

''Mom..''

''We supported a lot of your…ideas…but this….''

Brandon stood up and shouted… They all turned to him in surprise. None of them has even seen him like that. He was angry at his family, they could see that on his face.

''Stop it! Leave them alone. If you have something to say, ask or anything address me… Not my mothers, ME! I am the one who got married and who left with Callie…''

Steff's mother tried to smooth things….but she did it the wrong way..

''Brandon… You are way too young to realize what you have done….Your mother and Lena are responsible for you kids. It's their fault…''

''I made my own decision. Their attitude towards me and her…''helped'', but WE made choice to marry. I don't think it was wrong. I married someone I love, that is what I have done…. I married Callie and now you all blame Lena and mom for that. I love that girl and she loves me back. We eloped because we felt that it is only way for all of us to get what we really want. Jude got adopted and two of us got to be together. I love her and I am not sorry for that…''

Lena's father entered the discussion with them.

''Brandon, you are too young. Life and marriage are complicated…It doesn't matter how old you are. Sometimes it helps if you have age and maturity to do things right.''

''We know, but I'm ready for fight and she had to be fighter since she was seven…. We have a lot ahead of us. I know it's not going to be easy.''

''We just worry that it is too early and you rushed into it.''

''I understand, but… I think we can make it…''

''How do you know it? How can a child ''know'' that is the person for them?''

''She makes me feel like I'm home. She believes in me. And she is my biggest fan and support. She would do anything for me and I would do the same for her. When we ran away, we lived very modest life. We had to rationalize everything. We worked hard and went to school. And we knew than we didn't have to do any of these things if we put our feelings aside and stayed here. Moms would pay for all, we would get money from them and all would be grate…. On some nights, we sheared ONE slice of bread or very little food we had… And she never said a word. She never blamed me for anything. She made it feel like we had a banquet. She was my best friend and partner. We did each other's school work when the other one was tired and couldn't stay awake. We did it numerous times for each other….It's not something you would do just for any person.''

Frank gave them pretty dirty look.

''And if your life was that perfect, what on earth are you doing here?''

Callie answered this time.

''I ended up in a hospital. It was my appendix and I had a surgery. Brandon sent a message to Jesus and Steff read it. They came to the hospital and Steff made us came home. I was happy there and wouldn't mind going back to our house. B and me had a nice life there. We struggled, but we were happy.''

''You are more childish than him… Why on earth didn't you annul their marriage Stefanie?''

''She did… She made them sign and after seeing two of them fading in front of my eyes that very moment, I decided I couldn't hurt my kids…. I ripped the papers and told her if she brings them home again , she can join our divorce papers in that pail.''

Brandon took Callie's hand and looked at the family.

''It was pleasure as always…. We will be in our room…''

They left the room and there was weird silence.

''Lena?''

''Mom…''

''I can't believe…''

''Believe it…''

''And now what?'

''And now we live together and weather the storm as it comes. School knows, the social worker knows. They are really in love. And before you make your judgment, just observe them. Give them time to see how good they are for each other. He loves her mom… You'll see if you just pay a little attention to them in next few days.''

''They are kids Lena…''

''I know. But if this marriage is mistake, it's better for them to realize it without us, than to stay married and unhappy just to prove a point.''

''If you say so…''

The bedroom was quiet. There was just a little bit of light coming from the small lamp on her bedside and their clothes was all over the room. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and finally there was some peace for them. She was silent and her head was on his chest. She loved the sensation of his skin on her body. Her thoughts were everywhere…. She felt bad for what their diner turned into. She wanted it to be special, not another reason for family not to speak.

''Stop thinking about diner…''

That made her smile.

''How did you know?''

''I know you…''

''Yes, you do…''

She kissed him and they made love again. This time she was more invested in their ''activity''. She realized that thinking about diner and feeling guilty wouldn't lead anywhere. Her favorite time together was cuddling after they made love. She loved how gentle he was and how loved she felt every time they were together. She loved how he would gently caress her arms or back when she was asleep. She loved to wake up and see him awake and staring at her with so much adoration. Callie Foster loved her husband every day more and more. And he loved her too. Sometimes she would spend a lot of time daydreaming about their future. She wanted nice house, dog and children with him. She always imagined them somewhere near the ocean and living in peace and bliss. She sometimes missed their life in Salem. She loved having the house just for them. She loved the feeling of home that house gave them. Compared to the Foster's house, that place was a dump, but it was their place. Brandon was asleep and this time she was doing the staring. His voice interupted her toughts.

''Baby, sleep. We have long day tomorrow. Mariana will wake us up at the crack of dawn just so se can open the presents.''

She smiled at him and kissed him.

''You are right… I should sleep… But first, let's put on our PJ's. Jude or Marian would rush into our room and I don't want them to see…''

''Mmmmm…. I know…But I love sleeping naked with you….''

''Believe me, that's why I miss having our house, but… We have to live with bunch of people who do not knock.''

''I know… We almost got caught so many times…''

They put on their PJ's and got back to bed. She was his little spoon and he held her so close to him that she had a feeling she would melt into him anytime. Now they were ready for uninvited visitors. As they predicted, Jude and Mariana got into their room around five thirty in the morning. They got downstairs and entire family, including Steff and Lena's parents, was there.

''Now we are all here, so we can start with presents.''

Jude was so happy. He got so many presents. Lena and Steff bought him laptop so he didn't have to borow from the other kids. They also got one for Callie. Callie got nice dress form Lena's mother and perfume from Steff's parents. When B got to his gifts, he was very excited. His grandparents got him his own car and siblings got him shirts, pants and all the things he didn't need for real. It was his turn to open Callie's gift. It made him cry. She knew what he wanted and loved and she didn't find it difficult to get it for him. He kissed her in front of the family .

''Thank you love. This is amazing. I love you…''

''Love you too.''

She kissed back and then they heard coughing in the back. Lena was signaling them that they were not alone.

''Sorry…''

It was her turn to open his present. She got the box and unwrapped it. In the box was a small jewelry box and when she opened it inside was an silver engagement ring with little black diamond.

''B? What is this?''

''I owed you an engagement ring…''

''You didn't have to….''

''I did. I married you with my grandparents rings and they hold their story and story of many generations in the family. I wanted you to have something that is just part of our story. I know that rings are in wrong order…but important thing is that you have them. I promise, some day you will have more expensive ring…''

''This is beautiful…I do not want or need another ring…I am fine with having this one for the rest of my life…''

She kissed him again and gave him a box. He took it from her and got the ring out. In front of the entire family he told her that he is so proud of her and that he loves her.

''I am proud to be married to you. You are made for great things and you will make this world better place. You are my best friend and the best person for me. You give me peace, support and love I need. You are special, different and full of surprises…I'm giving you this ring as one more symbol of my love and devotion to you, us and all of our dreams. I want you to fulfill all of them and do me the honor of being your companion on that road. I love you baby…''

''I love you too. Thank you love…''

He made her cry and he made the ladies in the house cry. Their parents finally realized how much they are in love. Still, they had doubts, but they decided not to share them with the world. She couldn't stop looking at her ring. It was not the typical engagement ring. The stone was black and she was curious why did he choose it for her ring. She decided to ask him later about it. When gifts were opened and all the paper thrown to the bin, ladies of the house made breakfast. That meal went better than dinner of the previous night. After breakfast they all went to the mall. Family spent a very interesting day. Girls and boys split and went to the shops they wanted to visit. All of them laughed when they found Callie and Brandon at the same section of the record store. They called them hopeless and left them there. Around four they all had lunch at the restaurant Frank picked and then they went home. To all the family members, it was a day to remember. They all had so much fun and after a very long time, they felt like family.


	13. Chapter 13

It was close to New Year's Eve. In the Foster's home everything was in chaos. Steff and Lena lost their reservation for the spa, Connor was sick, so Jude had nowhere to go and that ruined Callie's and Brandon's planes for that night. B wanted to make her dinner, light candles in their parent's bathroom and make love to his wife on every surface in the house. Jesus and Mariana were the only two people whose evening was not ruined. Mariana was going to some big party and Jesus was spending the night with Lexy. Her parents were out of town and they wanted to take advantage of that. B had very little time to make sure he and Callie have perfect night. Mike was leaving town with his new fling, so they had his house just for them. Callie didn't like Mike's place, but after Brandon told her what was his idea, she had to give in. All night of just two of them and no one else around. B went early to Mike's house and arranged everything. They decided to dress casually and Callie choose jeans and new beaded black sweater Brandon got her. She curled her hair and did very little make up. She packed them overnight bag and checked herself in the mirror. Steff and Lena were in the living room when she got down from their room. She looked good.

''Hi, love… What are you up to?''

''I have no idea. B told me to get ready, pack us an overnight bag and he is picking me up to go to Mike's house.''

''Oh, just two of you?''

''Yes, just us..''

''No party?''

''No, just us. We might cook and go for a walk down the beach, but no parties…''

''Why? You are young..''

''We know, but we just want to have some alone time…''

''Oh…. OH…. We get it…''

''Callie blushed.''

''That is so cute…''

''See you later…''

''Have fun!''

''Thanks, we will..''

Callie left the house and Steff and Lena laughed.

''It's so easy to make her blush.''

''Yes, but it was not nice of you to make remarks on their sex life.''

''I know, but sometimes it's so easy.''

''They are embarrassed about how they feel for each other.''

''They are married now. We know what they're doing in the bedroom.''

''Something we could be doing…''

Callie got into the car. B came to pick her up and take her to their magic New Year date. Their first stop was the beach. They got there and went for a walk. She loved the sound of the ocean. It made her feel calm and relax. He got the blanket and a basket for their picnic.

''We are having dinner under the stars?''

''Yes, Call. We will eat here and wait for the fireworks….and then we will go back to my dad's…''

He stole one small kiss…

''…to make our own fireworks…''

''I love the idea….''

She helped him arrange all and they ate. Brandon made them salad with chicken and parmesan cheese. Callie loved that. After dinner they sat and enjoyed the water and sound of it. Midnight came and entire sky was full of colors.

''Happy New year love!''

''Happy New year B..''

They kissed under the fireworks and went home. Callie went to change for bed and B lit small Christmas light and it looked much more romantic than the candles. It felt like hundreds of fireflies were in the room.

''My, oh, my… My husband is so romantic….''

''And my wife is so beautiful…''

''I love you Brandon Foster…''

''I love you too.''

He lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bed. He placed her gently over the covers and lowered himself beside her, not braking the kiss. In her husband's arms she felt safe, happy and so loved. She still couldn't believe he was her husband. He was always so nice to her. She was sixteen, married and she had a family. She didn't have a life many teenagers her age had. But now, she believed she had it better than many of them. She had a home and a man who loved her to death. In the heat of the moment people say or do many things. But when they made love, she would hear from Brandon all the things he was ashamed to tell her. That night he told her he wanted her like this from the first moment he saw her.

''You were perfection… I fell for you the instant when we talked at school. You had that white sweater and you were eating baby carrots because you gave your sandwich to Jude. I knew you had something special in you. You always put people you love first.''

''I do, do I?''

''Yes, and that is why one day you would make amazing parent. I can't wait to have children with you..''

''I can… We have so much to see and experience before we bring one more person to the world.''

''I can wait…I have you and that is enough for now.''

''I know…''

''I love you…''

''I love you too..''

He held her close and they fell asleep. Brandon loved the feeling of closeness between them. He loved how much she was his and he was hers. It was amazing to him how much he had with her and how his friends didn't understand that. Sometimes when he was out with them, they would make comments about him and Callie. They would make fun of him because he is not paying attention to the other girls. He would tell them that he has his girl and he is fine with it. And he was. She was all he needed. He knew she was not Victoria's Secret model or something like that, but he loved her for what she was. To him she was the perfect women. He never needed another person to bust his ego and tell him she was hot or something. He knew he was married to the person who was the best for him. In the morning she woke up first and went to make them breakfast. She made eggs and toasted bread. They ate at the garden of Mike's apartment and after that they went for a walk at the beach. There were some of his friends with girls they met at the party or somewhere else.

''Hi Foster!''

''Jake… Mitch….''

''This is Brandy and this is Melody….''

''Hi, I'm Brandon and this is my wife, Callie…''

''Wife?''

''Yes…''

''Wow… That is…wow…''

''I would agree. I thing that every day when I wake up next to her. She is wow…''

''I meant… How old are you?''

''Sixteen and seventeen…''

''Are you…?''

''No, not pregnant…''

''Then why?''

''I love him…''

''You are weird…''

She didn't know how to respond to that. Were they weird for being married and happy?

''Where did you go last night?''

''We crashed few parties…. You?''

''We were at my dad's. Dinner, movie, beach…''

''Oh, romantic…''

''Yes, we live in a house with seven people… We need some peace and quiet…''

''I bet you do…''

''Corded houses are not fun for a young couple.''

''I bet they're nightmare.''

''Not always…''

''Why?''

''It is nice to come home to someone who is waiting for you and all that energy in the house could be fun… There is always something happening. Jesus and Jude going to their practices, Mariana and Lexy talking about shopping. Steff and Lena doing their things and us, trying to be part of it all.''

''Sounds boring.''

''It's not… We want big family some day.''

''I'm not sure if I want it.''

''Why?''

''Not ready to be a mom and responsible for someone else.''

Brandon took her hand.

''We can't wait. She said after college and I respect that. But… I would love to have one right now…''

''You are weird. Instead of partying you are talking about kids.''

''We are not party animals.''

''Yes, we prefer to stay home and watch a good movie or something like that.''

''You are already boring old couple.''

''Yes, they are. We took him out few nights ago and he spent entire evening talking to one of the hottest girls. We were proud of him for a minute. He spent hours talking about her… He was talking about his wife to the girl we all wanted to have…''

Callie didn't know that. She felt proud he talked about her and didn't cheat, but she was sad he didn't tell her about it.

''The girl was nice and I had no reason to lie to her. I told her I was married and I loved my girl. I also told her I do not mind talking to her. She is interesting person. She wants to be marine biologist and she applied to some schools for that. I told her about our plan for Hawaii and she loved it. It was just a normal conversation.''

''With a hot girl that is made to be… you know…''

''I do not see women as a sexual objects. Yes, she was beautiful, but as I said.. I'm married and I love her. I can be a person she talks to, but not potential lover. Sorry.''

''Foster, you are stupid and boring.''

''No, I just respect the person and commitment I made to her. I'm not one of the men that would say I love my wife and sleep around. ''

She noticed he was getting nervous. She got up and gave him a hand.

''Let's go home B…''

''Yes, let's do that… See you all…''

They walked hand in hand to the car and before they entered the car she kissed him.

''Thank you for not cheating with a beautiful girl.''

''I have beautiful girl waiting for me at home every day, I don't need another…''

''I love you Foster…''

''Right back at you…. Foster…''


End file.
